Cazador de demonios
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Harry recibe una extraña misiva justo antes de su decimoseptimo cumpleaños de Malfoy y se alegra, asi podrá entregarle a la Orden. Y de repente, todo se vuelve dolor. Cuando recobra la lucidez, todo su mundo ha cambiado, la sangre le rodea. Creature fic
1. Chapter 1

**CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

ROJO GRIFFINDOR, ROJO SANGRE

Harry había pasado las últimas noches empaquetando todas sus pertenencias. Su baúl, aun abierto, mostraba su contenido. Sus libros escolares, apilados en el fondo, junto a su caldero de pociones y la escasa ropa que le quedaba razonablemente bien apenas llenaban la mitad del mismo. Sobre el montón, reposaban sus mas preciadas posesiones: su capa, el álbum de fotos de sus padres con el mapa del merodeador asomando entre sus paginas, y su escoba, su Saeta de Fuego, adornada con la pluma de Buckbeack.

En la papelera, viejas plumas y trozos de pergaminos arrugados y desgarrados, botes de tinta y de ingredientes vacíos, envoltorios de chucherias y otras cosas creaban un abigarrado y colorido mosaico.

En un rincón del cuarto, junto a la única silla, las ropas que no le servían estaban metidas en una bolsa, aguardando para ser tiradas a la basura. El Griffindor estaba esperando a que en la mañana sus amigos acudieran a rescatarle por fin de los Drusley. Faltaba apenas una hora para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y sería libre de usar la magia, por fin legalmente adulto en el mundo de los magos.

Tumbado sobre la cama, con una vieja camiseta y unos shorts raídos que se resbalaban de su cintura, contempló el cielo a través de la ventana abierta de su cuarto, agobiado por el asfixiante calor. Su primo y sus tíos disponían de aire acondicionado en sus dormitorios, pero ese era un lujo que no iban a proporcionarle a él. Decidió darse una ducha refrescante y cogió unos bóxers limpios de su baúl. Apenas tardó quince minutos y regresó a su cuarto, sin molestarse en secarse ni vestirse, dejando que el agua helada resbalase desde su revuelto pelo húmedo por su espalda levemente bronceada. Había crecido algo durante aquel mes de verano y aunque estaba delgado, su cuerpo había ensanchado, sus hombros y espalda más llenos y anchos, sus piernas y brazos más musculosos.

Estaba inquieto, nervioso, triste y aun conmocionado por la muerte de Dumbledore. Se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana, las piernas colgando en el vacío, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su varita, sujeta a su antebrazo derecho en un arnés al efecto, similar al que usaban muchos aurores.

Las cartas de felicitación de sus amigos y de Lupin descansaban en su pequeña mesa, y el joven las miró de reojo, sonriendo tristemente. Sus regalos le aguardaban en Grimauld Place, y Ron le había prometido una fiesta sonada.

"Ya falta menos para salir de aquí"

La brisa caliente había secado rápidamente su piel desnuda, y tan solo su pelo permanecía aún levemente húmedo. Su rostro se tensó cuando vio a lo lejos la inconfundible silueta de una lechuza, aproximándose sin duda hacia su ventana. Con el ceño fruncido, el joven se recolocó las gafas en un gesto inconsciente y trató de reconocer al animal. No era Pig – demasiado grande - ni tampoco Hermes. Cuando sobrevoló las casas vecinas, por fin distinguió claramente que el animal era un enorme búho real y se desconcertó. No recordaba haber visto antes a este ejemplar, pero saltó al interior de su habitación, dejándole paso al animal.

En silencio, el búho se deslizó por la ventana y se posó sobre la vieja percha de Hedwig, y de la que había sido incapaz de deshacerse, haciéndola estremecer. Girando hacia él sus enormes ojos llameantes, el búho tendió su pata, mostrando un pergamino atado a ella. Su plumaje era un tanto distintivo, si bien las marcas y manchas seguían el habitual patrón, los colores eran extremos, pasando del usual pardo oscuro combinado con crema anaranjado a un color negro con marcas naranja muy intenso por el dorso y la cola, y naranja salpicado de las diminutas manchas típicas en el pecho, vientre y el interior de las alas.

En su baúl aun quedaba unas chucherias de lechuza, y tomando unas cuantas, las ofreció al animal que ululó agradecido mientras le acariciaba el suave plumaje. Cogió la carta y el sello le resultó desconocido. La desconfianza le había salvado la vida varias veces, así que vaciló.

La única manera de saber si la carta era segura era comprobarla con magia, pero hasta dentro de unos minutos le estaba prohibido hacerlo, al menos usando su varita. Frunció el ceño y tendió la mano sobre la carta, dejando fluir su magia, ya que aunque Harry lo ocultaba celosamente, tenía una habilidad natural para la magia sin varita que había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los años.

Cuando su Especialis-revelo no desveló magia alguna, salvo el esperado hechizo de privacidad y un juramento inscrito en la carta, rompió el sello. El pergamino estaba escrito en una rara tinta pardo rojiza y una inspección atenta le hizo comprender que era sangre. Alzó una ceja muy sorprendido. Eso explicaba la promesa revelada, escribir con sangre era una magia simple y antigua, pero efectiva. Quien quiera que fuese, quería asegurarse de que creyese sus palabras, o al menos en su sinceridad. Comenzó a leer, la carta, recostado en las almohadas de su cama.

_Harry, _

_Quiero que sepas que todo esto es cierto, al menos hasta donde mi conocimiento alcanza. No tengo intención de lastimarte o mentirte nunca, te lo prometo. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, esta noche vas a recibir tu herencia mágica. Ya sé que se supone que eso ocurre en el decimosexto cumpleaños, pero como siempre, tú eres la excepción a la regla, no?_

_Puedes morir en el proceso si no recibes la ayuda adecuada. Tus amigos no saben nada, y si logran averiguar que te pasa a tiempo, no estoy seguro de que acepten tu verdadera naturaleza. Se exactamente que hacer y lo tengo todo dispuesto, solo por si acaso. Si empiezas a sentir malestar o dolor de cualquier clase, será la señal de que el cambio ha empezado. Te lo explicare todo cuando estés aquí._

_Por favor, llama a Dobby inmediatamente, el sabrá encontrarme. _

_D. M. _

_P.D. Por si me equivoco, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Harry, y disfruta de tu nueva mascota, se llama Flames._

Alzó los verdes ojos del pergamino, curioso y extrañado. Un mes de amargas reflexiones habían bastado para enfriar su resentimiento hacia el muchacho, e incluso para apaciguar su odio hacia Snape, haciéndolo tolerable, sobre todo después de recibir una carta póstuma de Dumbledore en la que le explicaba que Snape había actuado siguiendo su ruego, ya que de todas maneras, se estaba muriendo a causa de una maldición.

"_Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy me ha regalado... una lechuza? Que alguien me pellizque, porque debo estar alucinando."_

Sus ojos releyeron la breve carta de nuevo y las promesas escritas con sangre en la letra picuda y cuidada del Slytherin. Al menos la sinceridad del muchacho quedaba fuera de toda duda y mientras se preguntaba porque Malfoy creía que alguna cosa iba a ocurrirle, sus ojos se desviaron al viejo despertador que reposaba en su mesilla. La manecilla se movió y marcó las 12 en punto mientras Harry contenía imperceptiblemente el aliento. Durante unos instantes no sucedió nada, y el Griffindor pensó con una repentina sonrisa:

"_Bien, al menos ya se como encontrarle. Supongo que la Orden se alegrará de poder interrogarle y se harán cargó de él..."_

La manecilla avanzó otro minuto y la nausea repentina le acometió, haciéndole gemir de sorpresa. Su estomago se rebeló contra su propietario y sus pulmones se unieron entusiasticamente a la rebelión, haciéndole jadear para inhalar dolorosamente un aire que abrasó su garganta. Todas sus entrañas parecieron retorcerse y recolocarse, haciéndole marearse aun más, cuando su corazón decidió poner su granito de arena y desbocarse repentinamente. Tragando aire con esfuerzo, y decidiendo que después de todo, la promesa de sinceridad de Malfoy era más importante que su pasado, logro articular apenas una palabra estrangulada:

Dobby!

Con un plop, el elfo apareció a su lado y sus ojos saltones y acuosos se dilataron aterrorizados. El muchacho se retorció de dolor, y el elfo le ayudó a sentarse, murmurando nerviosamente mientras con un gesto encogía la escoba, que ahora cabía perfectamente dentro del baúl.

Dobby ya esta aquí Harry Potter. Y el joven Malfoy va a ayudarle a cuidar de el, Draco es un buen mago y quiere ayudar, sí señor.

Otro chasquido, y la basura y las ropas viejas se desvanecieron, mientras un indignado búho salía por la ventana al verse privado de su percha, que desapareció súbitamente. El elfo le sujetó por la muñeca y cerró el baúl con la otra mano, agarrandolo firmemente.

La aparición con un elfo era diferente, algo así como deslizarse por un túnel oscuro, menos sofocante, pero aun así, el Griffindor se bamboleó cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron de nuevo el suelo de su destino. Sus gafas se torcieron, resbalando en su ahora sudorosa piel, cuando los músculos de sus piernas, normalmente obedientes, se negaron a sostener su peso y el joven se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Unas manos fuertes le sujetaron por los hombros y el joven alzó la cabeza, justo a tiempo de ver la intensa preocupación en los ojos grises del otro. Sin poder evitarlo, vomitó ruidosamente, manchando las ropas y las botas del Slytherin, que pese a todo, siguió soportando su cuerpo, abrazándole decididamente por la cintura.

Cuando la nausea cedió un tanto, el Griffindor se encontró a si mismo en una bizarra situación. Casi desnudo, en un lugar desconocido y en la compañía de un elfo un tanto chiflado y de un joven que hasta hacia poco dedicaba su tiempo libre a hacerle sentirse miserable. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, - _¡por Merlín, si le dolía hasta el pelo!_ – y la cosa parecía ir en aumento rápidamente. Sentía como sus músculos se tensaban, comenzando a sufrir espasmos y se dejó llevar, mientras sus sentidos parecían volverse locos, hasta una cama en el rincón de la habitación.

Cuando Malfoy le tumbó con cuidado, casi como si supiera que cada contacto hacía arder su piel, sus ojos le interrogaron. Aunque su preocupación era evidente, el joven esbozó una tímida sonrisa y murmuró:

Más tarde, cuando estés mejor.

Las sabanas estaban frías y su piel agradeció el contacto infinitamente, antes de que su mente se perdiera en un estado de semiinconsciencia, solo perturbado por el dolor lacerante que le recorría. Harry perdió la noción del tiempo por completo, y aunque nunca llegó a desvanecerse, tampoco podía decirse que estuviera consciente plenamente. Sus ojos estaban velados, su visión enturbiada por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y tremendamente sensibles a la luz, por lo que la habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras. El dolor era la única constante, al principio con violentas nauseas, luego con calambres musculares. Sus párpados parecieron sellarse mas tarde, protegiendo sus frágiles pupilas de la luz y el moreno permaneció totalmente ciego y desnudo, tumbado sobre la cama, a solas con su antiguo rival.

El Slytherin era el único que le cuidaba, le bañaba constantemente con un trapo humedecido en alguna poción, calmando el continuo ardor de su piel, aunque Dobby entraba de vez en cuando brevemente a traerle alguna cosa, o la comida, Harry podía adivinarlo por el sonido de sus pies desnudos y por el olor de la criatura, que le incomodaba tremendamente.

Luego comenzó a tener sed, una sed abrasadora, y aunque Draco le había ido dando sorbos de agua de vez en cuando, su cuerpo parecía necesitar algo más. No podía hablar, apenas podía quejarse, su garganta no cooperaba con él y sus mandíbulas dolían horrores. El joven Slytherin pareció darse cuenta y pronto una copa rozó sus labios. El olor era delicioso, y Harry bebió con ansias, sintiendo que su garganta dejaba de arder al contacto con el líquido, aterciopelado para su lengua, aunque no pudo tragar mucho, no mas que unos pocos sorbos.

A cada rato, a partir de ese momento, el rubio comenzó a suministrarle, además del agua, también la sabrosa bebida, y Harry cada vez toleraba mayor cantidad sin que su cuerpo protestase. Notó que cada vez el sabor era mas intenso y la consistencia mas densa, como un jarabe. El dolor en su espalda se volvió más penetrante, mientras que en el resto de su cuerpo parecía tornarse algo más soportable.

Draco le hizo tumbarse sobre un costado y siguió enjuagándole, insistiendo especialmente en los puntos más sensibles, mientras un dolor lacerante le atravesaba la espalda y los maxilares. Su garganta volvió a funcionar, al menos parcialmente y el aullido de dolor del joven desgarró la noche, haciendo que el Slyhterin le cogiera entre sus brazos, casi acunándole, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez:

Ya falta poco, Harry, aguanta solo un poco mas.

El moreno dejó que las irrefrenables lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, sin cuestionarse siquiera las palabras del otro, confiando plenamente en él. El dolor le enloqueció, y se debatió, tratando de huir inútilmente de la tortura, y Draco le hizo beber, una vez más, calmando en parte su agonía.

EL Slytherin siguió abrazándole y Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el aroma del muchacho era muy similar al de la deliciosa bebida que este le ofrecía, tan afín que sintió el irrefrenable y loco deseo de probar el sabor de su piel. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios y rozó apenas la piel del cuello del rubio y este le acarició el cabello con suavidad, mientras Harry gemía de necesidad.

¿Tienes sed Harry?

La voz de Draco era dulce y calmada, y el Griffindor asintió sin separarse del muchacho, gimiendo roncamente de nuevo, incapaz todavía de articular sonidos. Una copa se aproximó a sus labios y el moreno bebió hasta apurarla, exhalando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, porque el líquido había sido especialmente satisfactorio, mucho más que el que había probado antes y su paladar pudo discernir la sutil diferencia.

Draco le hizo acostarse y volvió a bañarle, empapando su piel y las sabanas en el proceso. La poción también olía bien, pero ahora Harry estuvo seguro de que el mejor olor del mundo era el de la piel de Draco, y después de ese, el de la última copa que le diera.

Harry no se cuestionó el porque de repente, podía diferenciarlo, pero cuando Draco volvió a ofrecerle una copa algo mas tarde, su olor y su sabor le dijeron que no era la misma y se quejó.

"_¿Por qué no puedo tener otra vez aquella deliciosa bebida? Vale, hasta ahora me he sentido satisfecho con esta, pero después de probar la otra... quiero mas."_

Hizo un mohín de disgusto y dejó de beber tras el primer sorbo, sorprendiendo a su solicito compañero. Draco le acercó de nuevo la copa a los labios, pero el moreno no bebió, aunque la sed abrasaba su garganta. El rubio le hizo sentarse, y le refrescó la piel mientras murmuraba con preocupación:

¿Puedes diferenciarlas verdad? ¿Ya no quieres más de esta, sino de la última?

Harry asintió a ciegas, mientras un suspiro escapaba de los labios del rubio que se sentó junto a él y le abrazó.

Está bien, pero solo un sorbo, no tengo mucha. Primero la copa Harry.

El moreno cedió y dejó que Draco le diera de nuevo la bebida y tomó la copa entre las manos apenas le rozó los labios, tragando con rapidez, ansioso por el premio prometido. El Slyhterin se levantó y retornó con una nueva copa, y su olor excitó el olfato y las papilas gustativas del Griffindor, que paladeó cada gota, lentamente, prolongando la sensación que despertaba en su lengua. Gimió su queja cuando la copa quedó limpia y brillante y su lengua no pudo encontrar rastro de la deliciosa sustancia.

Estaba más sediento que nunca y se giró hacia la otra única fuente del olor que le atraía: Draco. Hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello e inspiró profundamente, mientras se emborrachaba de su olor:

"_Definitivamente, Draco huele y sabe mejor que nada en el mundo"_

Pensó el moreno, lamiéndole suavemente la piel de nuevo. El rubio le acarició y murmuró en apenas un susurro:

No deberías hacer eso Harry. Vas a arrepentirte luego.

El Griffindor protestó, resoplando ruidosamente y se aferró con fuerza al único consuelo que le quedaba, y volvió a lamer una y otra vez su piel, antes de relajarse entre sus brazos, gozando de los escasos minutos de relativa calma que le proporcionaba la bebida.

Poco después, o eso le pareció a Harry, el dolor pareció remitir poco a poco y Draco finalmente le dejo beber cuanto quiso de la bebida. Sus ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados, y todo su cuerpo protestaba y crujía como si le hubiesen retorcido cada articulación al máximo una y otra vez. Pero esa era una clase de dolor tolerable, y saciado, el moreno se sumió en un sueño reparador por primera vez.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, sus ojos dolían y Harry se dio cuenta de que sus párpados se habían despegado durante su sueño. Miró hacia otro lado, donde la penumbra era mas intensa y sus ojos se aclimataron poco a poco. Draco dormía en un sillón, con las piernas sobre su cama, y una mano enlazada en la suya.

Aunque todo estaba muy oscuro, el Griffindor pudo ver con claridad su entorno. Una puerta y una ventana cubierta por un denso y tosco cortinaje eran las únicas aberturas del pequeño cuarto. El suelo y las paredes eran de piedras trabadas con argamasa, y el techo estaba formado por unas rústicas vigas de troncos apenas desbastados.

El lecho en el cual yacía, otro junto a la otra pared, el sillón y una mesita con los restos de una sobria comida parecían ser el único mobiliario de la estancia y por el olor, Harry supo que estaban cerca de una zona boscosa. La chimenea estaba casi apagada, tan solo unas brasas cerca de las cuales colgaba una tetera. Se incorporó y Draco abrió los ojos instantáneamente. Los ojos plateados le estudiaron con intensidad y una tímida sonrisa cubrió las facciones del muchacho, haciendo relucir sus ojos orlados de ojeras de cansancio.

¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?

Su voz sonó a música en sus oídos, y el Griffindor trató de averiguar si su garganta estaba en uso.

Bien.

Aunque un poco rasposa, su voz sonó aceptablemente, tal vez mas grave, y el moreno sonrió. Draco le preguntó con preocupación:

¿Tienes hambre o...sed?

Harry vaciló un poco. No estaba hambriento, y aunque la comida debería haber sido su primera necesidad, su cuerpo clamaba por algo más. Se sonrojó un tanto y se alegró de que la densa penumbra le cubriese, mientras asentía levemente.

El rubio se giró para buscar su bebida, retirando la bandeja con la cena a un lado mientras sacaba de una bolsa un frasco y comenzaba a verterlo en una copa. Harry, en un gesto inconsciente pensó "Lux" y la llama de la chimenea se alzó instantáneamente. Harry parpadeo, adaptándose a la luz, mientras el Slytherin dejaba escapar una exclamación de angustia:

Harry no!

El moreno abrió finalmente los ojos enfocando la silueta de su compañero y para su horror, vio que sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Entonces se percató de que sus propias manos, sus brazos - toda su piel en realidad - también estaban teñidos de rojo, al igual que las sábanas. El rubio sostenía entre sus manos una copa llena de sangre y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Harry se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

¿QUE SOY?

Cuando volvió a recobrar el sentido, toda la sangre había desaparecido. Bueno, toda no. A su lado, en la mesilla reposaba una copa rebosante, y pese a su rechazo mental, el moreno tuvo que claudicar ante el ardor de su garganta.

_"¿En que me he convertido? ¿En alguna clase de vampiro? Draco tenia razón, no creo que Hermione o Ron entendieran esto."_

Como si le hubiese convocado con sus pensamientos, el rubio Slytherin entró por la puerta, llevando una bandeja con comida, mientras Harry dejaba la copa a un lado. La sonrisa que el joven le dedicó le animó un tanto, y cuando el muchacho dejó la bandeja sobre sus rodillas le miró con timidez, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

Come Harry, necesitas recuperarte.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el Slytherin añadió:

Hasta que no empieces a comer no voy a contarte nada, así que tu mismo.

Con una mirada calculadora, el moreno se rindió sin lucha y tomó el bol de sopa entre las manos, ignorando la cuchara.

"_Si tengo que hacerlo, mejor que sea rápido no?"_

La sopa era...sabrosa, y el caldo humeante no hizo protestar a su estomago, aunque Harry se encontró de repente deseando beber otra cosa. Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos y decidió probar con el sándwich de atún. Cuando el primer mordisco no le hizo vomitar, decidió que después de todo, si estaba hambriento y siguió masticando lentamente, los ojos fijos en Draco.

Con un suspiro, el rubio rodó los ojos y le preguntó con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa:

¿Cómo quieres que te lo cuente Harry? Dando rodeos para no asustarte, o lanzándote el jarro de agua fría a la cara?

El moreno meditó un instante, y tragó el trozo de sándwich. Era raro volver a sentir algo sólido bajando por la garganta, que aun le dolía y tomó un sorbo de sopa. Sus ojos se animaron un tanto y respondió con claro desafío:

Bueno, dudo de que vayas a decirme nada que sea peor que despertar bañado en sangre así que...

Asintiendo el rubio le miró fijamente a los ojos y murmuró con decisión:

Eres un cazador de demonios, Harry, una clase rarísima de híbrido, cuyo fin en la vida es luchar contra vampiros, demonios y hombres lobo fuera de control.

Ante la mirada de incomprensión del Griffindor, Draco se inclinó y retiró de uno de los cajones de la rustica mesita un viejo volumen, en realidad una serie de pergaminos precariamente encuadernados entre dos pieles, y se lo tendió al moreno que lo abrió por el lugar marcado con una descolorida cinta, que debió haber sido dorada y roja.

El texto, escrito en latín y adornado con ilustraciones medievales, mostraba una imagen en movimiento de una criatura humaniforme alada, cerniéndose sobre un hombre lobo que abría las fauces en un gesto amenazador, mientras de sus manos surgían lenguas de fuego que lo envolvían y atenazaban hasta derribarlo al suelo.

El latín de Harry no era muy bueno, pero alcanzó para traducir la página que acompañaba a la vívida ilustración.

_Los cazadores de demonios surgieron en las primeras eras, cuando la tierra era asolada por hordas de criaturas malignas que amenazaban la existencia de muggles y magos por igual. Nadie sabe por que, pero fruto del mestizaje ocasional entre las antiguas razas primigenias de vampiros, licántropos, veelas y algunas otras criaturas, o tal vez como resultado de algún experimento, surgió una nueva raza: los primeros cazadores._

_Veloces, muy fuertes y capaces de volar largas distancias, inmunes a la plata y al sol, eran muy superiores físicamente a sus ancestros. De carácter muy territorial, batallador y dominante, no soportaban la presencia de otros como ellos en su territorio, y atacaban con fiereza tanto a los de su misma clase, para expulsarles, como a vampiros, hombres lobo y en general a cualquier clase de criatura que pusiera en peligro su fuente de alimentación: la sangre procedente de magos y en ocasiones, de ciertos muggles. El afán de lucha llevaba a los primeros individuos a pelear interminablemente entre si, disputándose el territorio, haciendo casi imposible su reproducción._

_La apetencia por la sangre, ineludible e imperiosa, sin embargo no les llevaba a matar a sus victimas, mas que dispuestas a complacer al cazador, ya que la mordedura, proporciona una euforia y una gran sensación de placer, diferente para cada persona. Sin embargo, para poder alimentarse sin matar a su donante, el cazador debe haberla marcado voluntariamente al menos un día antes con su saliva, bien lamiendo su piel o mejor aun besándola, ya que de esta manera introducen en el cuerpo del futuro donante la antitoxina que les permitirá sobrevivir al veneno de sus colmillos, mas tóxico que el del basilisco, convirtiéndolo en una especie de estimulante._

_La estrecha relación necesaria entre donantes y cazador propició la creación de un intenso vínculo entre los magos y los cazadores, y al cabo de algunas generaciones y dado que estas primeras criaturas casi nunca se reprodujeron entre sí, optando por mantener relaciones sexuales con magos o veelas, su sangre se fue refinando y se fijaron otras características en la raza._

_Musculosos y atléticos y poderosos, especialmente hábiles a la hora de controlar el fuego con la magia. Con un gran magnetismo personal y genio vivo, fieros protectores de su clan– pequeño grupo del cual se alimentan y en el cual confían - entre ellos eligen a su pareja, y pasan a beber fundamentalmente de esta, a la que son completamente leales, aunque antes de esto, pueden ser muy promiscuos. Su mayor debilidad, al igual que las veelas, son precisamente sus parejas (Nunca vampiros y muy rara vez hombres lobo). Su saliva hace inmune al clan a la mordedura de ambos e incluso convierte la licantropía ya adquirida en poco mas que una forma de animago influida por la luna) y aunque ocasionalmente pueden llegar a tomar otra si la primera muere,- especialmente si son muy jóvenes - suelen languidecer de tristeza y morir poco después, ya que se entregan a ellas y las aman con fiereza. _

_Sus vínculos con su clan y su pareja les dan una estabilidad y arraigo emocional con el entorno. Solo cuando se emparejan logran el pleno dominio de sus poderes, y sobre todo de sus alas, que pueden usarse a modo de escudo físico, siendo extremadamente inestables hasta que lo hacen, susceptibles a súbitos cambios de humor que solo remitirán tras la aceptación de su pareja. Si esta les rechaza, su depresión puede ser tan profunda que les lleve a dejar de alimentarse. La sed les resulta muy dolorosa, aunque ha de ser extrema para ocasionar daño físico, y se castigan a si mismos por no ser merecedores de su elegido o elegida._

_Tradicionalmente han sido considerados criaturas peligrosas y oscuras, una clase de vampiros especialmente letal, aunque realmente son inofensivos si no se molesta a su clan o su familia, potencialmente son letales gracias a su ponzoña, a su domino innato de la magia sin varita y a su habilidad para controlar el fuego y bloquear el efecto de los hechizos. La habilidad para leer los sentimientos y emociones de los demás, junto con un gran magnetismo personal, les hace grandes líderes, capaces de arrastrar a los demás._

_Hasta alcanzar la edad adulta, a los 17 años, pasan por magos casi normales, y tras una penosa y dolorosísima transformación física, que se prolonga durante días, y durante la cual, dependen por completo de sus cuidadores, alcanzan la madurez física. Estos deben alimentarles con sangre, e incluso bañarles con ella, ya que cualquier magia, poción o alimentos, serán rechazados, y pueden poner en peligro la vida del cazador._

_Este proceso, es la causa fundamental de su catalogación, ya que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el cazador nace en el seno de una familia de magos que no es consciente de su herencia y la necesidad de sangre puede llevarle a morder a las personas próximas, en un desesperado intento de calmar el dolor de la transformación. En este estado, la mordedura es muy dolorosa, aunque no mortal, y ocasiona rechazo. Si no recibe suficiente sangre, la transición no será completa. La mente del sujeto es la primera afectada, y las alas no llegan a desarrollarse o lo hacen deficientemente._

_Hasta que se descubrió esto, se consideró que se trataba de algún tipo de maldición, transmisible como la Licantropía y dado que los sujetos no recibían habitualmente las atenciones apropiadas, se convertían en seres muy poco racionales, la mente dañada irreversiblemente, guiada tan solo por el instinto de supervivencia. Sin el control de una mente racional, y con grandes poderes, son muy difícilmente tratables y acababan siendo aniquilados como si de bestias rabiosas se tratase._

_Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta porqué a veces pasan varias generaciones sin que nazca un cazador en una familia, pero el caso es que siempre se puede encontrar el rastro buscando entre los ancestros de un nuevo cazador. La mayoría de antiguas familias de magos son portadoras del gen, y se cree que esté permanece dormido, sin que se sepa que es lo que provoca su reemergencia._

Releyó una y otra vez el texto, asegurándose de haber traducido correctamente y ojeó las siguientes páginas. Más ilustraciones, una de ellas mostrando a una muchacha retorciéndose mientras la bañaban en sangre, llenaban las siguientes páginas, así como reseñas de los cazadores destacados a lo largo la historia.

Harry vio que sus poderes entre otros, eran de índole mental, permitiéndole manipular en cierto grado a las personas a su alrededor, influyendo en ellas como las veelas o los vampiros, aunque de manera diferente, ya que su poder era mas empático, podía "ver" las emociones de los demás, y actuar en consecuencia. La legilimancia era una cosa, pero en cierta medida el sería capaz de acceder a algunos pensamientos y recuerdos de los demás, de manera totalmente indetectable, y sin que hubiese barrera alguna que pudiera detenerlo.

Harry miró a Draco, aun asimilando la información y una súbita impresión le asaltó. Draco se callaba algo, algo importante, y frunció el ceño. Su voz se hizo un tanto seria y surgió más grave de lo que era antes de su cambio, sonando mucho más adulta:

Draco, prometiste no ocultarme nada, verdad?

En realidad no, solo no mentirte, pero supongo que ahora es prácticamente lo mismo no?

El rubio se removió inquieto y tras dedicarle una mirada nerviosa, murmuró bajando levemente los ojos, exhalando angustia en cada gesto:

Soy medio veela Harry, un veela dominante, para ser precisos. Y parece ser que desafortunadamente, eras mi compañero.

EL Griffindor alzó las cejas, y sus ojos verdes relucieron peligrosamente. Las palabras del Slytherin se contradecían con sus emociones, y aunque apenas llevaba horas en su nuevo ser, sus instintos le urgían a creer en los sentimientos que desprendía el joven veela. Su tono se hizo frío, como si estuviese conteniendo el enfado, y su ceño se frunció levemente, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban delante del poderoso pecho.

¿Era? ¿Desafortunadamente?

El rubio tragó saliva y se retorció interiormente de ansiedad y frustración, mientras sus ojos eran los únicos que traicionaban sus sentimientos, la mascara de la corrección aun puesta en su lugar.

No, no me interpretes mal, Harry. Eras cuanto podría desear, pero ahora... es imposible.

¿Te repele en lo que me he convertido Draco?

La ola de dolor del joven rompió finalmente su compostura y su voz se quebró cuando murmuró, los ojos suplicando la comprensión del otro.

No, pero entiéndelo! Eres una criatura tremendamente dominante, y mi lado veela también Harry. No se puede emparejar a dos varones dominantes...

El moreno se levantó y Draco retrocedió ante su mirada, derribando la silla en su urgencia por alejarse del Griffindor, que exhalaba poder por cada poro. Acorralándolo contra la pared, las manos de Harry se situaron a cada lado de los costados del joven veela, sin tocarlo. Poco a poco, y mientras sus ojos relucían cada vez más y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, la poderosa criatura en que se había convertido Harry dejó que su aliento se mezclara con el del rubio, presionadole contra la pared con su cuerpo y capturando finalmente sus labios con los suyos.

Draco gimió y cuando el moreno lamió su boca, le dio acceso, olvidando cualquier otra cosa, perdido en el placer de tener a tan bella y poderosa criatura invadiendo su boca. El beso se hizo salvaje, y el cazador mordió levemente su lengua, sin lastimarle, arrancando nuevos gemidos, hasta que la erección de Draco se hizo patente y el rubio le abrazó, arqueando las caderas contra él en busca de fricción. Cuando el veneno comenzó a circular por su sangre, Draco gritó en la boca del moreno, derramándose en los pantalones, mientras que el Griffindor hacía lo propio.

Poco a poco, los muchachos recobraron la respiración y Harry murmuró en su oído, con voz ronca por el sexo:

-Yo no encuentro problema alguno Draco.

El Slytherin jadeó aun recostado en la pared de piedra, las mejillas arreboladas, y una lágrima se deslizó entre sus pestañas color caramelo. Su dolor y confusión sustituyeron a la pasión, y Harry retrocedió un paso, parpadeando confuso a su vez.

"_Si realmente la veela en Draco siente que yo soy su otra mitad, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"_

Los ojos plateados del muchacho se miraron en los suyos, y Harry se percató de que un cierto miedo emanaba de Draco. Los pensamientos del rubio se volvieron tumultuosos, y el rechazo a ser dominado físicamente destacó entre ellos. El Griffindor retrocedió un poco más, dejándole espacio para alejarse de él. Con derrota en la voz el rubio murmuró:

Daría cualquier cosa por que esto fuera de otra manera.

Con voz algo mas calmada e intentando mantener una frialdad que distaba de sentir, el Griffindor se alejó y murmuró:

Siento...

Una mano se posó sobre sus labios, acallándole y con una dulzura infinita el rubio le interrumpió.

No, no lo digas. Porque no es cierto y lo sabes. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con ser parte de tu clan, Harry.

El joven cazador le acarició el cabello y musitó con suavidad, sinceramente agradecido.

Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, Draco.

El rubio se dejó caer en la silla y asintió en silencio, demasiado acongojado para hablar y Harry le contempló en silencio. Tal vez Draco era su futuro compañero, pero para eso debía vencer el miedo que ahora le atenazaba, impidiéndole aceptarle plenamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!!! y especialmente a Insolence Parfum, Sarisslovess, Mikane, ILGAN, June, Ginebra 216, Olimka, Alexander malfoy Black, Susigabi, Sangre Slytherin, y Murtilla.

Quiero mas rewiews….

Si me olvido de alguien es por error, vale?

Y siento no poder actualizar regularmente….

CRECIENDO JUNTOS

Durante días, Harry se dedicó a recobrar fuerzas después de casi quince días de reclusión forzosa, y a conocer mejor su propio cuerpo. Aunque lo intentó, no podía prescindir de beber de Draco al menos una vez cada noche. Ni la sangre de animales ni la de muggles que el joven había recogido, procedente de los suministros de los hospitales, eran tan satisfactorias como la del rubio para su paladar.

Y tampoco podía dormir solo. El moreno se retorció en sueños una y otra vez, durante las primeras noches, gimiendo y despertándose a cada instante, eso si lograba conciliar el sueño e interrumpiendo el del rubio. Draco descubrió que si le abrazaba, el joven se calmaba casi al instante, y finalmente ambos claudicaron, agotados. Así que ahora compartían uno de los lechos. Y aunque no volvió a tocarle sexualmente, era evidente que el veela se excitaba cuando Harry bebía de él.

El moreno empezó a recorrer incansablemente el bosque, a veces con Draco, a veces en solitario, en torno a la cabaña, y poco a poco, las criaturas salvajes como lobos o jabalíes, comenzaron a apartarse de los senderos que el muchacho frecuentaba. Sin embargo, un grupo de centauros le salieron al paso, y aunque eran potencialmente peligrosos, Harry no se inmutó pese a las lanzas y flechas que les apuntaban.

Este es nuestro bosque, y no queremos intrusos en él.

Con ojos serios, el moreno replicó, haciendo destacar sus colmillos en una sonrisa amenazadora:

Creo que vuestro bosque esta dentro del territorio de mi Clan, centauro. No veo problema para compartirlo si no molestáis a mi gente. ¿O acaso alguno de vosotros quiere estrechar lazos y entrar en mi manada?

Bane, el gran centauro negro se adelantó y murmuró:

Hace siglos que uno de los tuyos no elige a uno de los nuestros para su Clan, Cazador. ¿Por qué quieres que nos unamos a ti? No podemos ser tus compañeros, así que, aparte de proveerte de sangre, no obtienes ventaja alguna de nosotros.

Con una risa sorprendida, el moreno hizo chispear sus ojos y exclamó:

Sois sabios y fuertes, los ojos y oídos del bosque y tenéis control sobre muchas de las criaturas de este bosque. Y soy muy…abierto de mente .Sería un honor contaros entre las filas de mi Clan, Bane.

El centauro asintió sorprendido y dos jóvenes, apenas unos potros, se adelantaron desde la parte de atrás. Harry subió a una roca y los besó intensamente en los labios y ambos centauros se sonrojaron, visiblemente estimulados por la caricia.

Los centauros que lo deseen te buscarán, joven cazador. Se gentil con ellos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y la manada partió al galope. Draco había permanecido silencioso, pero sus emociones habían sido perceptibles para el moreno. Sus celos al verle besar a los centauros fueron evidentes y apenas los cascos se apagaron, la urgente necesidad de reafirmar su lugar con él le impulsaron a un gesto imprevisible.

Draco besó a Harry sorpresivamente, buscando provocarle, y el moreno le devolvió el beso, doblándole por la cintura hasta hacerle gemir entre sus brazos. Con una suave sonrisa, el moreno trazó una senda húmeda de besos y lengüetazos desde sus labios a su yugular y hundió los colmillos en su piel. El rubio saltó a su cintura, enroscando las piernas en torno a él, oscilando las caderas contra su cuerpo. La sangre de Draco era caliente y dulce, picante y densa, y rodó por su garganta, apagando su sed y encendiendo otro fuego bien distinto.

Las trepidaciones de sus cuerpos rozándose les llevaron al clímax y Harry rugió, como un animal, casi como un león, alzando la cabeza y proclamando su pasión al cielo del bosque, acallando cualquier otro sonido, su voz mezclada al gemido ronco y desgarrado de Draco.

Harry les sostuvo a ambos, mientras respiraban pesadamente, la humedad entre ambos cada vez más pegajosa en sus ropas. Con cuidado, osciló el tibio cuerpo desde sus caderas y sujetó al cansado rubio en brazos contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. El muchacho se quedó dormido, mecido por sus movimientos, y para cuando despertó, ambos yacían enredados en el lecho de la cabaña. El moreno le había acomodado y su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho que se movía rítmicamente, un brazo protector en torno a sus hombros.

Así dormido, Harry no era tan intimidante, y Draco se recreó en mirarle, satisfecho aunque confuso por su propia reacción. El joven no parecía tener problema en aceptar sus impulsos, al menos por ahora, y mientras no eligiese compañero, Draco supo que esa puerta siempre estaría abierta para él.

La idea de que otros pudieran darle a Harry lo que el no osaba hizo hervir su sangre, y sus manos se cerraron posesivamente en sus ropas. El cuerpo de atleta del cazador era todo un espectáculo para la vista y los ojos del semiveela lo estudiaron afanosamente en la penumbra de la humilde cabaña. Harry se había despojado de su camiseta y yacía junto a él, cubierto tan solo con sus bóxers, y la erección del rubio pareció despertar parcialmente de nuevo ante la visión de su piel bronceada, tan solo matizada de un sensual vello negro en el abdomen y el pecho, y completamente limpia en el resto del cuerpo.

Suspirando con frustración, el joven olfateó la piel del moreno y depositó leves besos en la curva de su cuello, con mucho cuidado, para no perturbar su sueño. Las caricias se hicieron más agitadas, y la respiración del rubio se aceleró, cuando se atrevió a probar su piel con la lengua. Con un gemido ahogado, el rubio se aplicó en acariciar la zona a su alcance con labios y lengua, sin darse cuenta de que el cazador había despertado bajo sus atenciones.

En último gesto, atrapó una pequeña presa en su hombro y mordió levemente por unos breves instantes, sin tan siquiera marcar la piel, sabiendo que eso le estaba prohibido, ahogando después un gemido sordo lleno de deseo y desesperación en su cuello y reacomodándose lo más próximo posible a Harry, notando su calor a través de la camisa y la ropa interior que le cubría. Sin dejarle saber que estaba despierto, Harry se aferró más a él, y Draco suspiró satisfecho, rozando su erección en los firmes muslos del otro, dejándose acunar por el sueño de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa flotando en los labios, olfateando el cabello de Draco, Harry le acompañó, y aunque los dolores erráticos de su espalda parecían importunarle de rato en rato, la influencia calmante del rubio le permitió dormirse de nuevo.

En los días siguientes Draco caminó con él por el bosque, siempre a su lado, y solo cuando los jóvenes centauros acudieron a cerrar su promesa con Harry, el muchacho se quedó atrás, visiblemente dolido, aunque el moreno no le dijo nada.

Harry trotó por los senderos, seguido por los dos jóvenes centauros, hasta un claro rodeado por unos añosos arboles de troncos retorcidos y deformes, cubiertos de musgos y líquenes. Durante un rato, los potros retozaron nerviosos a cierta distancia, pateando la hierba, inseguros, hasta que el moreno se acercó más a ellos y murmuró con voz grave:

Podíamos simplemente jugar un rato. Si no estáis listos aun, lo entiendo. Nunca os lastimaría, lo prometo.

Los centauros se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, corcoveando ligeramente e iniciando un trote suave en su dirección, y Harry amagó una finta, esquivándoles, en actitud claramente juguetona. Aunque mucho más voluminosos y pesados, pronto los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que el moreno admitía y devolvía de buena gana empellones y presiones, y el juego se hizo más vivo y rápido, trotando los unos en torno a los otros.

Comenzaron a rodear el claro, y el centauro de pelaje mas rojizo se adelantó, trotando y alzando exageradamente los cascos del suelo, para ser alcanzado por el joven, mientras su compañero se retrasaba y brincaba y hacía locas cabriolas detrás de ellos. Acelerando, comenzaron a competir, y Harry sostuvo el paso, corriendo junto al centauro mientras este trotaba cada vez más rápido.

Cuando el potro se lanzó a un suave galope, el cazador se retrasó, incapaz de seguirle corriendo, aunque siguió rodeando el claro. El alazán retornó, cargando en su dirección y Harry saltó a su lomo, haciéndole encabritarse y brincar alocadamente, lanzado a pleno galope ahora.

El moreno se sostuvo en el lomo del centauro, que coceaba y se retorcía, abrazado a su torso humano, y poco a poco, el joven se calmó, aunque sus ijares aun palpitaban aceleradamente. Se detuvo en el centro del claro, la cabeza gacha, resollando, las patas temblando, mientras Harry acariciaba lentamente sus hombros y su espalda. El centauro buscó una de las manos del joven y la llevó hacia su pecho, rogando más caricias con un ronco gruñido.

Pronto, las manos del joven acariciaban el cuerpo del centauro, e incluso, sus pies desnudos rozaban la piel del cuerpo animal del mismo, al mecerse sobre su lomo, dejándole notar su erección en la espalda. Con murmullos tranquilizadores, Harry lamió una zona en la unión del cuello del alazán y acabó mordiéndole, mientras le abrazaba.

La reacción del centauro fue evidente y su compañero trotó en torno a ellos, excitado y nervioso. Durante largos minutos, la sangre del centauro alimentó a Harry, mientras la criatura gemía y temblaba bajo su jinete, el enorme miembro cada vez más hinchado y chorreante bajo su vientre, hasta alcanzar su descarga, gruñendo con ímpetu. El otro centauro se acercó más y buscó la boca del moreno, besándole con placer y acariciándole sobre la ropa, ayudándole a lograr su propio orgasmo.

Sin embargo, el segundo centauro a diferencia de su compañero, y una vez que el moreno desmontó ágilmente, le ofreció el flanco y murmuró algo con suavidad. Harry sonrió y preparó la piel para alimentarse en la unión del vientre con la poderosa pata trasera y mordió de nuevo, dejando que el miembro del centauro rozase su costado, dándole el placer que reclamaba.

Ahitó de sangre por una vez, el joven se dejó caer en una zona limpia de la hierba, cuando el potro castaño se liberó, y pronto los dos centauros se le unieron, reposando junto a él. El castaño sacudió perezosamente las orejas y la cola, murmurando:

Tu veela ha estado observándonos casi todo el rato, cazador. Se marchó hace poco.

Lo sé.

Susurró con una amplia sonrisa el moreno, dejando reposar la cabeza y los hombros en el costado de la tibia criatura, cerrando los ojos verdes bajo la luz del sol del verano tamizada por el dosel de árboles más cercano.

Mucho más tarde, al atardecer y tras pasar el resto del día en el bosque, después de un agradable paseo de regreso a su cabaña, Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a Draco recogiendo verduras en el pequeño huerto, algo que usualmente hacia Dobby. El muchacho le sonrió con cierta rigidez, y el moreno vio fruncirse la nariz del Slytherin en un levísimo mohín, y la oleada de celos que emanó del rubio le impactó. Igualmente, el desconcierto del joven se hizo evidente y limpiándose las manos en los ya sucios vaqueros, Draco le siguió al interior de la cabaña.

Draco había preparado la cena, y un estofado de carne humeaba sobre la rústica cocina de hierro, y la mesa ya estaba dispuesta para los dos. Dobby no estaba a la vista y el joven supuso que estaría en Hogwarts, o tal vez en el pequeño establo.

Pese a que Harry había usado un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo y sus ropas, y se había lavado en un arroyo, su cuerpo aun retenía el olor de sus actividades con los centauros y el moreno se metió en el minúsculo baño, - una ducha fija brotando de la pared sobre un rincón enlosado, una taza y un lavabo- para asearse más completamente.

Envuelto en una toalla, se retiró al dormitorio que compartían para vestirse, sonriendo interiormente ante la mirada velada que el rubio le dedicó a sus piernas y espalda y escuchó correr de nuevo el agua. Estaba terminando de ponerse unos vaqueros limpios cuando Draco llamó a la puerta.

Adelante.

Sonrojado, el rubio se aproximó, bajando los ojos ante su estado de semidesnudez y rebuscó en el pequeño armario que guardaba sus ropas, sacando una muda limpia. Vacilando ante su presencia, el Slytherin titubeó visiblemente, y Harry se limitó a hacer que sus zapatillas deportivas acudiesen a sus manos desde algún rincón. Comenzando a desatar los nudos, el moreno se mantuvo a si mismo ocupado, aunque sus ojos no perdían de vista a Draco tampoco.

Finalmente el rubio se volvió de espaldas y comenzó a colocarse los bóxers con rapidez, mortificado y nervioso. Una cierta tristeza emanaba del muchacho y eso preocupaba a Harry que terminó de atar sus zapatillas y se aproximó a él, susurrando en su oído con voz grave y profunda, cuando Draco se deslizaba la camiseta por la cabeza:

¿Estás listo?

El estremecimiento del joven fue significativo y su reacción aun mas. El deseo era real, pero el miedo también, y cuando el cazador le colocó las manos en la cintura, exhaló bruscamente, sobresaltado por el leve roce. Harry le hizo volverse con suavidad y Draco tembló levemente, abrumado por su presencia, confuso, pero más calmado gracias al influjo sedante que el cazador estaba enviándole. Mirándole a los ojos intensamente, el moreno repitió la pregunta, que podía ser entendida de muy diversas maneras:

¿Estás listo Draco?

El joven se perdió en sus ojos verdes, simplemente mirándole interminablemente, y acabó por sonreír, tímidamente al principio, más abiertamente después al ver la expresión de gozo en el moreno ante su gesto, y asintió en silencio. Harry se inclinó sobre él, haciéndole contener el aliento de nuevo y deposito un beso tierno en su mejilla, que provocó el rubor de su compañero. Cogiéndole de la mano, le guió hacia la cocina e hizo que Draco se sentara a la mesa, acallando sus protestas.

Tú has hecho la cena, lo menos que puedo hacer es servirla.

El joven veela sonrió radiantemente de nuevo, feliz de ser merecedor de las atenciones de su compañero y le siguió con la vista mientras llenaba sendos platos del humeante estofado de venado.

Comieron con apetito, y tras cenar, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo, aprovechando el largo atardecer. Recorrieron un sendero que les llevó hasta un riachuelo, y siguieron su curso hasta el Lago Negro. La orilla estaba despejada, cubierta de arena y suave hierba, y les permitió caminar uno al lado del otro con facilidad. Draco estaba más cómodo, relajado, y cuando regresaron a la cabaña, bajo la luz de las primeras estrellas, había enlazado espontáneamente su mano en la del moreno.

Se acostaron a dormir, y el moreno se enredó con él, lamiendo su cuello con delicadeza. El joven veela suspiró suavemente y giró apenas la cabeza, dándole acceso y Harry le mordió superficialmente. El sabor de Draco era delicioso, ni siquiera la potencia de los centauros podía compararse a lo que el rubio le hacía sentir y el cazador se movió tentativo en su costado, dejándole notar su incipiente erección. Aunque se tensó ligeramente, el Slytherin arqueó la espalda poco después, rozándose a su vez con el muslo del moreno.

Harry desligó los colmillos de su piel y cerró las heridas a lengüetazos, con mimo y dulzura, antes de girarse y tirar levemente de él, insinuándole sin palabras que se colocara sobre sus caderas. Draco se reacomodó, las manos a ambos lados de su cara, respirando con mayor rapidez, los ojos reluciendo en la penumbra de la cabaña, inseguro de que hacer o esperar en la nueva situación.

El moreno alzó el rostro, buscando sus labios y Draco acudió a su encuentro, dejando que el beso se eternizara. Las manos del cazador se instalaron en sus caderas, acariciándolas y poco a poco, se desplazaron hacia sus nalgas, mientras se besaban. Draco estaba a punto de estallar, dividido entre el deseo y el temor, pero cuando tuvo que deshacer el beso, Harry se limitó a contemplarle con total dedicación, acariciándole insistentemente, dejándole la iniciativa.

"_Tal vez…tal vez pueda tenerle aunque solo sea así"_

Pensó el joven veela y movió las caderas con timidez. El moreno gimió bajo su contacto, cerrando los ojos y dejando ir la cabeza, los labios entreabiertos de placer. Enardecido por la respuesta, el veela siguió meciéndose sobre su compañero, que aferrado a sus caderas, gimoteaba cada vez mas desesperadamente, rotando levemente su cuerpo en busca de fricción, arrancándole jadeos de pasión.

Pronto, Harry se enarcó tan violentamente que sus caderas se alzaron del lecho, mientras sus labios dejaban ir ahogadamente el nombre del rubio. La visión del placer de su pareja arrastró a Draco, apenas consciente a esas alturas de nada que no fuera su adorado Harry y se recostó pesadamente sobre su pecho.

Tras un rato de descanso, el moreno murmuró en el oído del joven semidormido:

Necesito beber un poco Draco.

Los ojos de plata se entreabrieron apenas, buscando el rostro del otro y el moreno musito, casi avergonzado, levemente contrito:

Todavía me duele la espalda, Draco. Casi siempre me duele.

El rubio asintió adormilado, dándole un leve beso, y Harry le reacomodó entre sus brazos, situándoles a ambos de costado sobre la cama, mientras lamía la curva de su cuello una vez más. Los afilados colmillos perforaron la piel y Draco cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación, y lentamente, el placer volvió a reconstruirse en su cuerpo, como un calor que fuese llenando sus entrañas poco a poco entre caricias.

Gimiendo sordamente y acariciando a su vez a Harry, el rubio sucumbió al segundo orgasmo de la noche, notando vagamente como el semen del moreno se unía al suyo sobre su vientre. Totalmente agotado y exhausto, se acomodó a su cuerpo musculoso cuando el joven les limpió a ambos, y besó fantasmalmente una y otra vez la piel a su alcance, hasta dormirse pleno de felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, otra vez aquí. Lo siento, pero mi conexión decidió pasar a mejor vida, y han tardado en arreglarla.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me gusta ver que os gusta…A ver si se animan los demás…

Así que mis agradecimientos a los que los si los dejan:

Murtilla, SAnger Slytherin, Abril DArk Angel, SUsigabi, Olimka, Alexander Malfoy Black ( Me dan ganas de robarte el nombre para un personaje, me dejas?) June, Ginebra 216, Insolence-Parfum, Sarisslovess, Mikane, Ilean, Sarahi, Athenna, Kanari, L. Malfoy y Moamoa2.

Y a leer chics!

CLAN

Draco despertó entre los brazos pétreos del Griffindor y se sonrojó, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. La veela en él estaba profundamente satisfecha, y aunque Draco no estaba seguro de por qué, los celos que sintiera espiando a Harry desde las sombras de los árboles, habían remitido a un nivel casi imperceptible.

Frunció levemente el ceño al recordar las últimas palabras de Harry: _"Todavía me duele."_ El dolor solo podía indicar una cosa: sed. Pero era un contrasentido, el Griffindor estaba consumiendo más de un litro de sangre al día, mucho mas ayer tras su encuentro con los centauros, y no mostraba signos de sufrimiento alguno…

Harry se removió a su lado y besando su piel con los ojos cerrados murmuró:

Buenos días Draco.

El rubio le beso en la mejilla en respuesta y le miró atentamente, mientras los ojos verdes se abrían lentamente. Harry sonrió y trató de incorporarse, pero Draco le colocó una mano en el pecho y frunció aun más el entrecejo, impidiéndoselo.

¿Tienes sed?

Su voz sonó tensa y preocupada y el moreno alzó una ceja levemente, intentando zafarse del rubio, pero la presión de este en su pecho aumentó y se resignó rápidamente a lo inevitable, notando crecer la preocupación en el joven veela.

En defensa de su pareja una veela puede llegar a límites insospechados, y aunque en apariencia son criaturas frágiles, poseen una fuerza capaz de rivalizar con la de un hombre lobo o un vampiro. Los ojos de Draco relucían peligrosamente, como espejos de plata líquida y suspirando, Harry asintió en silencio.

¿Y porque no lo has dicho?! ¡Necesitas beber cuanto desees, aun estas desarrollándote!

El enojado veela le miró con dureza, sujetándole ahora con ambas manos contra el lecho.

Debiste decírmelo…

Su voz estaba cargada de velado reproche, de pesar, y Harry notó el miedo a perderle detrás de sus palabras. Alzándose y arrastrando al joven consigo, el cazador salió del lecho, pese a la irritación del Syltherin. Le empujó contra la pared, remedando su primer beso, y Draco jadeó, sorprendido.

Atenazándole entre sus manos, Harry dejó que su voz grave resonase en el oído del rubio, mientras olfateaba su cuello una y otra vez.

¿Te importa?

Si me importa Harry. No quiero que sufras.

La voz de Draco apenas fue un murmullo, y el joven enredó las manos en el largo cabello ensortijado del Griffindor, girando el rostro y ofreciéndole el cuello, cerrando los ojos. Harry musitó con voz profunda:

Mírame Draco.

Draco le obedeció y abrió los ojos lánguidamente, reprimiendo un escalofrió involuntario. Los rojos labios del moreno capturaron los suyos y el intenso beso les supo a ambos a afecto y pasión.

¿Realmente quieres esto?

Las esmeraldas de fuego de Harry perforaron su alma y el corazón del rubio se aceleró, subiendo el rubor a sus mejillas. Draco asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio, aun temeroso, pero incapaz de resistirse a los deseos de su compañero. La angustia mezclada al deseo del joven, su ternura, eran enormemente excitantes para Harry que le acarició suavemente susurrando.

Shh…Lo sé.

Le besó de nuevo, una y otra vez, dejando que el joven se relajase entre sus brazos. Hasta que Draco no respondió a sus atenciones, no comenzó a lamer su lugar favorito en el hueco del cuello, cerca de la base, para morderle. Draco se deshizo entre sus manos, sollozando ahogadamente con el orgasmo conseguido tan solo con el sensual mordisco.

Harry le sostuvo, limpiándole con un hechizo, y le llevó de nuevo a la cama, acariciándole, hasta que se quedó nuevamente dormido, arropado entre las sabanas. Con cuidado, se escurrió hasta el baño y en la ducha se ocupo de su propio problema, dejando que el agua arrastrase la evidencia de su desahogo.

Comenzó a preparar el desayuno, y Dobby entró con una vasija de leche de cabra fresca y un cesto de frutas. Para cuando Draco reapareció de nuevo, directo al baño, el moreno tenia café y zumo listos, bacón y huevos revueltos además de tostadas, aguardando en la mesa, bajo un hechizo para mantenerlos perfectos. La sonrisa del moreno al verle escabullirse en el baño fue suficiente para sonrojar a Draco, que pensó que últimamente tenía una vida sexual ciertamente gratificante.

Reluciente y vestido, el rubio se sentó con Harry a desayunar, mientras Dobby recogía el baño y el dormitorio, canturreando ligeramente como siempre. Los ojos verdes de Harry le miraron con curiosidad, y Draco se sorprendió de ver en ellos cierto reflejo dorado que había empezado a asociar con la necesidad de sangre del otro.

Aun tengo sed…

Murmuró el moreno, tomando una copa de sangre embolsada y apurándola de un solo trago. Azorado y ligeramente incomodo, el rubio se llevó la copa de zumo a los labios, disimulando su turbación.

¿Me dejas morderte otra vez Draco.

Susurró con voz aterciopelada, haciendo erizarse los vellos de la nuca del Slytherin. Draco le miró con asombro y su boca de abrió en una muda exclamación de sorpresa. Encogiéndose de hombros y tomando de nuevo la copa en las manos, olfateándola, el cazador murmuró con cautela, intentando no alarmar al otro:

Contigo nunca es bastante. Podría beber de tí hasta desangrarte y no quedar saciado, Draco.

El joven veela le contempló por unos momentos, los ojos destellando de emoción en el rostro totalmente serio. Sin embargo, le sonrió y sus ojos relucieron de orgullo, aceptando y entendiendo que el cazador estaba proclamando cuanto apreciaba su sangre y por extensión a él. Tal vez no era mucho, dado que Harry solo tenía otros dos donantes directos, sin contar los animales de corral, y que el resto de su dieta era sangre muggle procesada, cuidadosamente mezclada por el Slytherin con sangre de diversas criaturas mágicas, pero significaba un mundo para Draco en esos momentos y terminó de tomar el zumo, sin más comentarios.

Se levantó de su silla y se arrodillo junto al moreno, haciendo que este le mirara con curiosidad. Draco apartó su largo pelo y giró la cabeza, apoyando suavemente sus manos en los muslos del moreno, invitándole en silencio a tomar lo que deseaba y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Con un gruñido sordo, el cazador olfateó su cuello, y le dio un ligero mordisco tras prepárale, deleitándose en su sangre una vez más.

Sin embargo, Harry tan solo tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de soltarle, sabiendo instintivamente que estaba sometiendo al joven veela a demasiada presión, y que no podía tomar más sangre de él, por muchas pociones regeneradoras que el rubio hubiese tomado.

Draco le vio relamerse los labios, y buscar con los ojos algo con lo que aplacar la sed de nuevo encendida, y levantándose, le sirvió una nueva copa de sangre fresca de vaca. EL Slytherin frunció el ceño y musitó:

Necesitas ampliar tu Clan, Harry.

El moreno asintió, frustrado, y dejó que Draco le masajease los hombros suavemente, calmando sus nervios. Esa mañana, Harry buscó a los centauros, acompañado de Draco, intentado ver si alguno de los otros que habían acudido a él, estaba listo para aceptar ser un nuevo donante. El Slytherin le dejó solo cuando vio que estaba comenzando a jugar con un nuevo centauro, y dedicándole una última mirada triste, regresó a la cabaña.

Tenía que ayudarle, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acudir a quien pensaba que podía entender su nueva situación. Escribió una breve nota para Remus Lupin, citándole para dos días después, en la Casa de los Gritos, tentándole con darle información sobre Harry, al que habían dado por desaparecido desde su cumpleaños y la envió con Dobby, dándole cuidadosas instrucciones.

EL elfo regresó, asegurando que el profesor Lupin vendría a la cita y el joven le envió a preparar el lugar para el encuentro. Era un riesgo, Harry no toleraría que el hombre lobo no se sometiese a él, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, el hombre era como un segundo padrino para el muchacho, y tal vez el único de sus amigos capaz de aceptar su condición debido a su propia naturaleza.

Harry supo que Draco estaba metido en algo, pero todo lo que trascendía de él , era el deseo de darle una sorpresa, de ayudarle, nerviosismo, nada malicioso o preocupante y Harry lo dejó pasar, dedicándole una mirada que decía : "Se que estas tramando algo" que hizo sonrojarse al rubio.

Así que cuando el Slytherin le dijo que tenían que ir a la Casa de los Gritos, al atardecer de la noche citada, el moreno tan solo asintió y le siguió. Dobby había limpiado el lugar, pero los muebles estaban igual de desvencijados que siempre y el aire de abandono era innegable. El túnel desde el sauce boxeador estaba despejado, gracias a la labor del elfo, y los jóvenes no tuvieron problemas para recorrerlo, mientras Draco le ponía al corriente.

Lupin no llegaría hasta un rato después, y Harry se sorprendió por lo que Draco había hecho. Le atemorizaba dañar a Remus, pero Draco le prometió que no dejaría que nada malo ocurriese. Ocultándose en el sótano, Harry aguardó la llegada del castaño, mientras Draco contenía sus propios nervios en el destartalado saloncito de la casa, donde había encendido un par de velas.

El crack de una aparición le sobresaltó, y apuntó con su varita a la fuente del sonido. En el centro de la habitación se habían materializado dos figuras, la John Remus Lupin y la de un joven lobo negro de largo y denso pelaje desordenado.

Remus se irguió, receloso, olfateando el lugar, identificando el olor de Draco, pero sin ser capaz de precisar de quién o de qué era el otro rastro de olor reciente presente en el lugar. No tenía la varita en la mano, y la moneda usada como traslador, repiqueteó en el silencio de la estancia al deslizarse de sus dedos cuando el castaño soltó la presa con que la sujetaba contra el pelaje del lobo. Sus ojos brillaron al ver al joven apuntándole desde su rincón, bloqueando estratégicamente la salida hacia la única puerta de la estancia. El lobo a sus pies gruñó ligeramente, pero un gesto y una caricia en su cabeza le hicieron callar inmediatamente.

Dije solo, Profesor.

Murmuró el rubio, evaluando al animal, tratando de ver si era potencialmente un peligro. Su olfato no revelaba nada fuera de lo normal, y acabó bajando la varita, aunque no la guardó.

En tu nota decías que podías darme información sobre Harry.

La voz del hombre era tensa y cautelosa, y su aprensión fue evidente.

Es cierto. ¿Pero, está preparado para oírlas?

Concedió el rubio, mirándole con cautela. El hombre vació y palideció. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Draco y murmuró angustiado:

¿Draco? Por favor…no, no puedo perderle…

Draco asintió y añadió con suavidad:

Eso depende sobre todo de Ud, Profesor. Puede que no le guste, Harry ya no es el mismo…

El hombre lobo gruño enojado y avanzó un paso, los dorados ojos relucientes:

¿Qué le has hecho?

Una sombra encapuchada surgió silenciosa de la puerta y el castaño rugió, sintiéndose acorralado y amenazado. El lobo azabache enseñó la dentadura, plegando las orejas al cráneo, mientras se agazapaba, listo para saltar, sus extraños ojos azul noche danzando entre uno y otro potencial agresor. Con un último gruñido furioso, el usualmente calmado Lupin sacó su varita y apuntó al intruso, mascullando entre dientes:

Debí suponerlo, traidor!

Las cosas se disparataron un poco y en un remolino, el lobo saltó hacia Draco, que lanzaba un expeliarmus contra Lupin. La varita de este repiqueteó en el suelo, pero el lobo apresó el antebrazo del veela, mordiéndole entre roncos gruñidos y aullidos. Por su parte, Harry avanzó hacia Lupin, que ignorando la pérdida de su varita, cargaba contra él, y le atrapó por el cuello, deteniéndole en seco y haciendo dilatarse de asombro y miedo los ojos dorados del hombre, que trató desesperadamente de liberarse, arañándole, pateándole incluso.

La capucha del moreno cayó hacia atrás y sus verdes ojos, iluminados por la furia más absoluta, taladraron al otro, que aun seguía debatiéndose. Draco por su lado, había finalmente logrado controlar a su atacante, usando la mano zurda para colocar un bozal mágico al lobo, aunque este persistía en arañarle con las zarpas y gruñía furiosamente sobre él. Harry se acercó, le cogió por la piel del cuello, zarandeándole como si fuese un gatito, sosteniendo aun a Remus en la otra mano y dejo ir un rugido bestial, cargado de rabia.

El lobo comenzó a gemir, retorciéndose, la cola entre las patas, y Remus dejó de debatirse, tan solo sus manos siguieron en torno a la muñeca que de la mano que el joven mantenía en torno a su cuello. El moreno gruño entre dientes, haciendo que el vello del hombre lobo se erizase.

¡Ríndete!

Un nuevo rugido brotó de su garganta y aproximando el rostro de Remus al suyo, insistió, dejándole ver sus fuertes colmillos en un gesto de amenaza mientras sus dedos apretaban aun más su garganta, casi asfixiándole:

¡Ríndete, Lobo! ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi Clan! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

Remus tembló, el olor salvaje de la criatura que le apresaba no era exactamente el de Harry, pero indudablemente, aquel era su cachorro, aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho a primera vista. Sus pulmones gritaron, la presión en su garganta cada vez mayor y bajó los ojos, emitiendo un gañido de súplica, incapaz de hablar.

Los ojos verdes y dorados le estudiaron por unos instantes, y en un gesto inesperado, los rojos labios capturaron los suyos, en un beso duro y exigente, que dejó la boca del hombre lastimada y dolorida.

Bien…

Murmuró Harry, soltándole repentinamente y haciéndole caer al suelo, ignorándole y girando los ojos hacia el lobo negro de ojos intensamente azules, olfateando intensamente con aire curioso hasta que una chispa maliciosa brilló en el fondo de las pupilas verdes.

Y tú, deberías aprender a comportarte… Sirius.

En un movimiento deliberado, el joven lamió el hocico del animal, arrancándole un quejido lastimero y haciendo que las afiladas orejas temblaran de nerviosismo. El animal respondió con un lengüetazo y por unos instantes, ambas lenguas se encontraron en un extraño gesto.

Harry soltó al animal y este se quedó temblando sobre sus patas, mientras Remus se incorporaba y contemplaba asombrado al muchacho, aun hipnotizado por el efecto del beso del cazador y el influjo relajante de este. Con vacilación, el castaño buscó de nuevo sus labios, reafirmando su sumisión y Harry respondió de buen grado a la incitación, mientras el lobo se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, lamiendo insistentemente su mejilla, reclamando su parte.

Harry les englobó a ambos entre sus fuertes brazos, dándoles lo que pedían entre numerosos gemidos de ambos, y Draco sintió romperse su corazón en mil pedazos. Estremeciéndose y reteniendo los sollozos que pugnaban por brotar, el joven se aovilló en su rincón, sujetándose el brazo herido. Sabía que Harry necesitaba tener más miembros en su Clan y que debía encontrar entre ellos a su compañero, pero aun así, dolía, dolía muchísimo. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y un lamento ahogado brotó de su garganta, mientras las lágrimas corrían a raudales por su cara.

Harry se desligó de los labios de Remus y se giró inmediatamente hacia él, ya que había sido consciente del creciente malestar del rubio, y murmuró mientras les soltaba:

No sé qué o como has hecho esto Remus, pero Sirius y tú tenéis evidentemente "cosas" que aclarar ahora mismo…

Remus sacudió levemente la cabeza, aturdido, despejándose por fin del influjo del joven, abrazó al lobo y se arrodilló en el suelo, acariciándole, mientras este le lamía y gemía suavemente, moviendo la cola.

Draco lloraba amargamente en su rincón, la cara vuelta hacia la pared para ahorrarse mayores sufrimientos, y no fue consciente de nada de esto, así que se sobresaltó cuando el moreno le tocó en el hombro. Sus ojos de plata arrasados en lágrimas hicieron que el moreno murmurase, lleno de ternura, mientras le forzaba a levantarse y le abrazaba con suavidad.

Ssh… no llores Draco, ssh…mi dulce Draco… no llores por favor…

Tratando de contener su dolor, el rubio se mordió el labio, vacilante y parpadeó furiosamente, intentando desterrar las lágrimas de sus ojos, aunque sin lograrlo del todo. El Griffindor le acunó el rostro y besó sus ojos, forzándole a cerrarlos, lamiendo una a una sus lágrimas hasta borrarlas. Cuando Draco abrió de nuevo los ojos, encontró las esmeraldas engastadas en oro del moreno devorando su rostro y una sonrisa triste y desvaída se esbozó en sus labios. Besándole en los labios el moreno murmuró con pasión:

Mi dulce Draco, no llores más.

Harry dejó fluir instintivamente la magia y cerró las heridas del mordisco, estrechándole en su pecho, y mientras Draco devolvía el gesto, aun tembloroso, el joven se giró hacia sus dos acompañantes y añadió:

Este lugar no es totalmente seguro. Deberíamos marcharnos ya. ¡Dobby!

Con un plop, el elfo apreció a su lado y se inclinó ante el moreno.

¿Puedes llevarles hasta la cabaña? ¿Y regresar a por nosotros dos?

Claro que si, Harry Potter, Señor. Dobby regresará enseguida, Señor.

El elfo cogió la mano de Remus y sujetó con la otra una presa en el pelaje del lobo y desapareció de nuevo, para regresar minutos después. El rubio murmuró a media voz, aun recostado en el hombro de Harry, en el linde de un claro del bosque, ante la mirada de indecisión del castaño:

Harry y Draco se esconden en la Cabaña Perdida del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.

La pequeña cabaña pareció surgir de la hierba del claro, junto con el establo y el huerto que la rodeaban, haciendo parpadear al adulto un par de veces.

Draco es el Guardián Secreto de este lugar. Es semiveela, y soy su compañero, aunque todavía está por ver si él es el mío.

Desconcertado, el hombre lobo le miró con la interrogación asomando en sus ojos y Harry le indicó la puerta de la cabaña.

Pasemos y podremos charlar más cómodamente, mientras cenamos.

Remus escuchó atentamente el resumen que Draco le expuso, matizado por las palabras de Harry en algunas ocasiones, mientras rascaba las orejas de Sirius distraídamente. Cuando acabaron, el lobo miró a Draco intensamente por un momento, y acercándose a él, le dio un lametón afectuoso en las manos, gimiendo suavemente y agitando la cola. Sonriendo con picardía ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio, Harry se rió y musitó, divertido:

Te está dando las gracias por cuidar de mí, Draco.

El muchacho acarició al lobo y murmuró:

No tiene importancia.

¿No tiene importancia!? ¡Harry hubiera muerto sin ti!

Exclamó Remus, mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nunca podremos agradecértelo bastante Draco. Harry es como un hijo para nosotros.

Draco sonrió, y miró de reojo a Harry. La felicidad del moreno lo era todo para él, y parecía evidente que los dos últimos merodeadores aceptaban la nueva realidad de este. Los ojos brillantes de Harry eran la mejor recompensa y sonrojándose, ya que el orgullo que destilaba del moreno tenía un cierto matiz sensual que provocaba que la veela en él ronroneara satisfecha, el Slytherin murmuró:

Me alegro de que estéis aquí.

Con aire francamente curioso, el moreno preguntó:

¿Qué ha sucedido con Sirius?

Remus bajó los ojos, avergonzado y el lobo se aproximó a él, lamiéndole la mejilla en un gesto de consuelo. Con aire preocupado comenzó su relato, y les dijo como, desesperado por la "muerte" de Sirius, había realizado un ritual para recuperar su alma. El cuerpo físico había desaparecido para siempre, pero Sirius estaba todavía vivo cuando cruzo la Puerta de la Muerte, así que teóricamente, su alma si podía retornar de nuevo, ya que su hora no había llegado aun. Necesitaba un cuerpo en el que alojarse, y Remus eligió un cachorro de lobo recién nacido, todavía mamando de su madre.

Alojando el espíritu de Sirius en él, el animal se había desarrollado anormalmente rápido y sus ojos y color de pelo eran ahora los de Sirius. Sin embargo, y pese a que ambas almas se habían fusionado y el nuevo Sirius parecía feliz a su lado, a veces los remordimientos de haberle condenado a una vida incompleta abrumaban al castaño.

Harry percibió sus vacilaciones y dudas y se levantó para abrazarle con cariño.

Sirius se alegra de que lo hicieras. Prefiere estar a tu lado, aunque ya no pueda tener un cuerpo humano.

Remus le miró esperanzado y murmuró, mirando a los ojos azules del negro lobo que le contemplaban con adoración:

¿De veras Sirius?

El lobo ladró levemente, agitando la cola y saltando sobre sus patas, y se alzó para lamerle la cara, una y otra vez, arrancando una sonrisa al castaño. Eran muchas emociones, incluida la de saber que su licantropía estaría bajo control dentro de poco, a medida que Harry se alimentase de él, y todos estaban muy cansados.

Remus y Sirius se instalaron para pasar la noche en la cama libre del único dormitorio, el peludo cuerpo lobuno hecho un ovillo a los pies del castaño, y los muchachos se acomodaron juntos como siempre en la suya, al otro lado del cuarto, tras cambiarse de ropa por turno en el baño.

En silencio, dos pares de atentos ojos contemplaron en la densa penumbra de la habitación como el muchacho al que consideraban un hijo se acomodaba al cuerpo del rubio y lamía deliberadamente el cuello de Draco, arrancándole un gemido ahogado. Los afilados colmillos perforaron la piel y durante largos minutos solo los sonidos de la respiración de los cuatro y las ligeras succiones de la alimentación del cazador rasgaron el silencio. Un jadeo brusco, un gruñido entrecortado, y el olor del semen derramado llenó la habitación, unido ahora al de la intensa excitación que emanaba de ellos desde hacía rato.

El joven veela no había podido resistirse, pese a lo tenso de la situación, y cerrando los ojos para no ver como les observaban, se había abandonado al placer, al cuerpo de Harry inflamado junto al suyo. Era extraño que simplemente el contacto y la presión entre ambos, los levísimos roces que se generaban al respirar, fuesen suficientes para provocar un orgasmo, pero Draco ya no se cuestionaba nada.

La erección de Harry presionada contra sus glúteos era puro fuego para él y sentirse deseado, combustible suficiente como para fundir el granito. Así que el orgasmo de ambos fue vibrante e intenso, y los ojos verdes destellaron al cruzarse con los de sus silenciosos observadores, mientras Draco suspiraba, rindiéndose al sueño.

La mirada de absenta proclamó sin palabras: "es mío" y Remus se relajó, acariciando a Sirius, cuando Harry cerró finalmente los ojos, tras limpiar sin un gesto ni un sonido las huellas de su pasión.

En la mañana, y antes de desayunar, Harry procedió a beber por primera vez de ambos. Remus, aun un tanto receloso, y sentado en la cama, se envaró ligeramente al verle desplegar los largos colmillos, pero cuando el joven preparó su muñeca, dejó de preocuparse. Una gran calma le invadió, y sintiéndose totalmente relajado, suspiró suavemente murmurando las gracias.

Sirius se mantuvo completamente quieto, tumbado sobre el regazo del hombre lobo, y sus jadeos se hicieron reveladores. Lamiendo la cara del castaño, emitió unos leves gemidos, y su cuerpo se convulsionó, temblando, cuando el placer se desencadenó. Remus le abrazó posesivamente, mientras los lengüetazos se redoblaban, y Harry les dejó a solas en el dormitorio, notando crecer la excitación del hombre.

Pese a eso, Harry se aproximó a Draco mientras este ponía al fuego la tetera y le cogió por la cintura, murmurando mientras le besaba detrás de la oreja sensualmente, olisqueándole:

Mhh…no creas que vas a escaparte, Draco. Eso ha sido solo un… mmh aperitivo. Tú, eres el plato principal.

Harry olía a los dos nuevos miembros de su Clan, y Draco sonrió amargamente ante el humor juguetón que parecía haber invadido al moreno esa mañana. Se giró entre sus brazos para observarle mejor, dedicándole una mirada entre curiosa y dolorida, alzando una ceja.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ser parte del menú de hoy? Creí que podría tener un día libre…

Harry detuvo las caricias, que se estaban volviendo más atrevidas por momentos, y su expresión se hizo más seria, ensombreciendo su rostro, ante lo que podía ser considerada una queja. Los destellos dorados de sus ojos se marchitaron y se envaró apenas perceptiblemente. Sus manos aflojaron la presión en las caderas del rubio y retrocedió un paso.

Discúlpame Draco.

Murmuró inaudible y salió apresuradamente al exterior, ceñudo y francamente irritado, ignorando ahora las débiles llamadas del muchacho. El joven veela se dio cuenta de que había molestado al moreno, que sus celos habían envenenado el momento y todo había salido mal y se entristeció. Cuando Remus y Sirus abandonaron por fin el dormitorio, encontraron al taciturno Slytherin colocando sobre la mesa un plato de tostadas, junto a la humeante tetera y la jarra de zumo fresco, en una mesa ya dispuesta con huevos, bacón y mermelada.

La tensión del muchacho era evidente y este no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta una y otra vez, ansiosamente. Sirius gañó y los ojos de plata le miraron por un instante, antes de romper a llorar en silencio. Remus le tocó el hombro y el joven se dejó abrazar, balbuceando y volcando sus sentimientos encontrados en los adultos, pese a que eran la causa de sus celos infundados.

El castaño le dejó desahogarse y cuando el Slytherin recobró la calma y se rehízo, le tendió una taza de té. Mientras bebía, avergonzado de su comportamiento, el hombre le dio un consejo, con aire preocupado:

Draco, entiendo que tengas dudas, que vaciles, pero si Harry es tu compañero, es porque realmente puede hacerte feliz. Recuérdalo siempre.

Asintiendo con aire ausente y sin prestarle mucha atención, el joven terminó el té, y mientras los adultos desayunaban, permaneció en silencio, preguntándose si realmente podía vivir así, una sombra a los pies del moreno, sin esperanzas, un juguete usado y olvidado, roto su corazón para siempre. Harry estaba atado a él por un lazo que no era exclusivo ni tan fuerte como el suyo, pero ¿Podría sobrevivir con las sobras de su cariño?. Una caricia…un beso robado ocasionalmente. Draco se mordió los labios para contener un grito de rabia y frustración.

No, no podía hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza, contemplando el suelo sin mirar, y se dio cuenta de que tan pronto como Harry eligiese pareja, su destino estaría sellado. Morir de desamor era preferible, al menos el dolor sería breve y pasajero. Draco se mantuvo melancólico y casi totalmente silencioso el resto de la mañana, mientras enseñaba a los recién llegados los lugares por los que solían moverse dentro del bosque.

El joven les había conducido por el sendero opuesto al tomado por el moreno, y todos ellos lo sabían. Se cruzaron con un grupo de centauros, que les saludaron y preguntaron por Harry, y vagaron por la arboleda hasta media mañana. Un almuerzo ligero, ensalada de frutas y sándwiches, junto a un fresco arroyuelo y un rato de descanso, sin haber visto al moreno ocuparon el resto de la mañana. Regresaron a la cabaña y Draco se autoimpuso la tarea de limpiar manualmente el establo, para aislarse de los demás.

Cansado, sucio y sudoroso, estaba repartiendo paja limpia por el suelo, cuando unos pasos bien conocidos le hicieron volverse. Harry estaba en el umbral, y su poderosa silueta se recortaba contra la luz. Draco retrocedió, angustiado. Tenerle a su alcance, sabiendo que iba a perderle era una agonía, deliciosa y exquisitamente placentera, pero agonía. Su estado de ánimo fue claro para el cazador, que tras olfatear imperceptiblemente el aire, avanzó hacia él con decisión.

¿Te rindes Draco? ¿Tanto te repugna la idea de ser mi compañero?

La voz del moreno era tensa y acuciante, dolorida incluso y sus ojos color menta reflejaban su inquietud. Draco denegó suavemente en silencio, y tras un momento añadió ahogadamente:

No sobreviviré a esto Harry. Creí que podría, pero verte con otros es…

Bajó la cabeza, pero la ola de celos y dolor, de sentimientos traicionados fue suficiente para el Griffindor. Un hueso roto se suelda, pero un corazón roto tal vez nunca vuelva a ser el mismo. Harry no sabía qué hacer realmente, pero al menos podía darle a Draco todo su afecto mientras eso fuese posible. Encontrar pareja podía llevarle tiempo, Remus y Sirius realmente no eran candidatos adecuados, y mientras tanto, Draco sería su único amante. Su favorito. Acariciando el pelo salpicado de paja, murmuró con pasión contenida:

Ahora no hay nadie, Draco. Solo tú y yo…

El rubio le miró, atónito, y poco a poco, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa tímida. Harry reclamó sus labios y le hizo retroceder sobre la paja amontonada en un rincón del establo, hasta tenderle sobre ella, haciéndole gemir. Besarle y acariciarle hasta volverle loco de deseo fue fácil, lo complicado fue que el rubio no se corriese entre sus manos apenas le apresó entre sus firmes dedos, masturbándole. Con aire malicioso, el moreno se inclinó y engulló la suave polla en su boca, haciendo gritar al rubio, que esta vez en apenas unos movimientos, acabó derramándose explosivamente en su boca.

Harry paladeó apreciativo el sabor del semen masculino por primera vez, capturando los matices de Draco en él. El sabor inicial no era muy llamativo, pero en sus labios ardía ahora la misma llama que dejaba en ellos la sangre del Slytherin, haciéndole desear más y más. Trepando hasta encontrar su lugar favorito en el cuello, el moreno se apretó contra el cuerpo lánguido del rubio, sabiendo que en ese momento, Draco le dejaría tomarle sin resistencia, apenas consciente de nada. Su erección rozó tentadora los muslos del rubio, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que Draco le odiaría si abusaba de su confianza y mordió suavemente, alimentándose por el placer de hacerlo, hasta que su propio deseo se hizo imparable, sumado de nuevo al de Draco, que se retorcía bajó el, gimiendo desconsoladamente.

El moreno se convulsionó, aullando roncamente sobre el cuello de Draco y este se arqueó una vez más, poniendo los ojos en blanco al gritar su nombre. El rubio, agotado, se adormiló enseguida, acunado por dos brazos protectores, y al cabo de un rato, y tras limpiarle el vientre a lengüetazos mientras murmuraba incoherentemente, Harry se limpio a si mismo y les vistió de nuevo con un hechizo. Cargándole contra su pecho, le llevó de regreso a la cabaña. Los adultos no dijeron nada ante la inusitada aparición del moreno y pronto Draco descansaba en la cama, arropado y sonriente.


	5. Chapter 5

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS

Remus estaba muy preocupado, y pese a que Harry le había asegurado que no perdería el control pese a la inminente luna llena, el hombre se sintió más seguro cuando llegaron a una solución de compromiso. Entrarían en la Cámara de los Secretos, y verían lo que sucedía.

Sirius también estaba alterado, rondaba continuamente en torno a Harry, provocándole para que bebiese de él, y aunque eso no era problema, finalmente el Griffindor percibió un cambio en los pensamientos del lobo.

Sirius esta recordando cada vez con más claridad su vida pasada. Recuerda mejor que fue humano y la magia con más precisión.

Murmuró el joven en el oído de su exprofesor, haciéndole entristecerse. Harry le abrazó y añadió:

No estoy seguro, pero creo que tal vez, si recobra la suficiente magia...

Remus asintió esperanzado y dejó de pensar. Dobby les llevó a la Cámara, y pronto todos curioseaban por el lóbrego lugar, a la luz de innumerables antorchas mágicas encendidas por ellos. El cuerpo del basilisco, imponente y monstruoso, preservado gracias al frío glaciar del lugar, permanecía casi intacto, tan solo le faltaba el colmillo roto, y yacía tirado en el suelo, cerca del residuo reseco del charco negruzco de tinta y sangre que surgiera del diario de Riddle.

Remus comenzó a cambiar y Harry obligó a Draco a subir a la estatua de Salazar, tan solo por precaución. Usando las afiladas garras de la veela, el joven trepó hasta acomodarse, mientras los gruñidos agónicos del hombre llenaban de ecos el cavernoso y húmedo lugar.

Pronto un lobo de pelaje castaño y gris, se alzó titubeante sobre sus patas, olfateando intensamente a su alrededor. Harry se había retirado hasta un rincón en sombras y fue Sirius el primero en hacer un movimiento. La presencia del otro lobo hizo que Lunático se tensase, pero tras un momento, le reconoció y agitó suavemente la cola, dejando que el otro se acercara.

Tras un rato de mutuas exploraciones y olfateos, el castaño desvió su interés al extraño lugar. El lobo estaba confuso, sus sentidos estaban sobreexcitados y un olor familiar y al tiempo peligroso cubría a su compañero. Una nueva presencia atrajo su atención, una silueta humana y emitió un áspero gruñido amenazador. El Griffindor avanzó, y Draco se tensó, listo para defenderle en caso necesario, pese a las advertencias de este.

Sirius agitó la cola en un alegre saludo, ganándose un gruñido de advertencia del lobo castaño. Con aire ultrajado, el lobo negro se sentó, pero siguió agitando la cola amistosamente. Lunatico olió el peligro y el poder que emanaba del otro y se erizó. Avanzó un poco, nervioso, y saltó al ver moverse al hombre, enseñando los dientes.

Un rugido grave y ronco le hizo detenerse y aplastarse contra el suelo, cuando la criatura reclamó su total sumisión imperiosamente. El hombre se acercó y Lunático tembló, asustado y confundido. Sujetándole de la piel del cuello, el Griffindor murmuró:

No vas a morder a nadie, Remus. Cálmate.

Las caricias siguientes le ayudaron y poco a poco, recobró el control y la lucidez, no como cuando tomaba la poción, sino sintiéndose en paz con el lobo, sabiendo que no era necesario morder a nadie, y que nadie iba a atacarle, que estaba seguro.

Reconoció el dominio de Harry y se tumbó, dejándole rascarle la barriga y agitando la peluda cola. Sirius se les unió y pronto Draco también. Olfateando cuidadosamente al rubio, el lobo en Remus le catalogó rápidamente como el compañero del líder de la manada y todos pudieron explorar más profundamente el lugar, lleno de lóbregos y fríos pasadizos, de serpenteantes corredores interminables y enormes tuberías.

En un corredor oculto tras la estatua encontraron unas habitaciones selladas, a juzgar por el estilo del mobiliario, sin duda pertenecientes a Salazar, con amplio espacio para estudiar, altas y repletas librerías, y varios dormitorios. Su entrada en las estancias provocó que las velas y el fuego se encendiesen, y pronto se arrellanaron a pasar la noche en los divanes del amplio salón.

Sin una sola mota de polvo, preservado por un poderoso hechizo, un laboratorio de pociones aguardaba, listo para ser usado de nuevo, tras un panel oculto en una de las librerías. La mayoría de los ingredientes y pociones allí guardadas eran completamente inútiles, pero unos pocos frascos llamaron la atención del cazador en una inspección preliminar.

A simple vista, ingredientes que actualmente eran ilegales o que estaban altamente restringidos se esparcían por los estantes y anaqueles, por lo que Draco y el tendrían que hacer un cuidadoso inventario y desechar los elementos deteriorados, así como investigar los libros de pociones que reposaban en una estantería. Lagrimas de fénix, escamas y dientes de Dragón, cuerno y pelo de unicornio, eran productos muy valiosos e inalterables por el paso del tiempo.

El lugar tenía posibilidades en conjunto y Harry pensó que, cuando dominase sus alas, tal vez podría instalarse en la Cámara de los Secretos. Después de todo, el lugar tenía un acceso directo al bosque, un profundo túnel rocoso, casi un pozo, a través de unas laberínticas cuevas naturales, además de la entrada a la escuela.

Las clases habían recomenzado hacia poco, y la presencia de los alumnos y profesores era como un imán para el cazador, atraído poderosamente hacia nuevos y potenciales miembros de su Clan. Acechando cerca del linde del bosque, el joven había olfateado ansiosamente los olores que la brisa le llevaba, deseando encontrar el rastro de sus amigos en ella.

Sin embargo, aunque les había visto, oculto entre la maleza como una sombra, había vacilado en aproximarse a ellos. Su imagen era realmente intimidante y diferente, así que había girado sobre sus pasos y retornado a su actual Clan, una y otra vez. Remus, Sirius, algo más de media docena de centauros y Draco eran sus donantes, y aun así, Harry estaba siempre sediento. Era algo que desconcertaba al joven veela, y no había encontrado explicación alguna al respecto en el escaso material escrito de que disponían. Los centauros eran ahora la base principal de su dieta de sangre, y bebía abundantemente de uno de ellos todos los días.

Tras la rutina nocturna de beber un trago de uno de sus dos nuevos donantes, Harry y Draco se retiraron discretamente para instalarse en uno de los dormitorios, solos por primera vez en muchos días. El moreno abrazó sensualmente al esbelto veela y murmuró en su oído, casi ronroneando:

Mmh…Draco, mi dulce Draco…

Esas palabras eran enormemente eróticas para el muchacho, que enredó las manos en la melena de azabache, ensortijada y sedosa. Los ojos plateados relucieron con anticipación ante el intenso brillo dorado que exhibían los ojos de Harry, fruto de la pasión y la sed, y gimió suavemente, incitándole a seguir. Libres de frenos y a salvo de ojos y oídos curiosos, el Griffindor dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y desgarró metódicamente la ropa del rubio, reduciéndola a jirones con uñas y dientes, mientras le tumbaba sobre la cama con agresividad.

Estremeciéndose de temor y al mismo tiempo ardiendo de deseo, Draco se movió bajo él, vacilando como siempre entre dos impulsos contrapuestos, hasta que los labios del moreno capturaron los suyos y calmaron su desazón. Especialmente impetuoso, Harry se colocó pronto sobre él, buscando el delicioso y ardiente roce entre sus erecciones, desprendiéndose de sus ropas con gestos bruscos y nerviosos, besándole cuello y cara con frenesí.

Draco se movió con él y murmuró roncamente al cabo de un buen rato, ansiando desahogarse:

Muérdeme! Muérdeme por favor!

Harry no pareció escucharle, pero cuando el joven insistió más vehementemente, acabó por tomar un leve sorbo, propiciando el orgasmo de ambos. Somnoliento, Draco se abrazó al moreno, pero este estaba muy inquieto, y al cabo de un rato, sus leves e insistentes olfateos y lengüetazos acabaron por hacer reaccionar al rubio que musitó con voz adormilada, los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

¿Qué ocurre Harry?

¿Eres…feliz?

El murmullo en tono preocupado hizo abrir los ojos a Draco y miró a los ojos del otro. Aun en la penumbra, el intenso brillo dorado de sus ojos era tal, que estos relucían como los de un gato, mostrando sus emociones. El Slytherin dudó un instante, pero sonrió y murmuró dando un ligero beso afectuoso a los rojos e hinchados labios del cazador:

Todo lo feliz que se puede ser, Harry.

El moreno le acarició el pelo, la mejilla y trazó con una de sus yemas la curva de su barbilla, antes de añadir con insistencia, una sombra de preocupación nublando su frente:

¿Te hago feliz?

Draco guardó silencio por unos instantes, su rostro se iluminó dulcemente y murmuró:

Sí.

Los ojos de esmeralda y oro chispearon y con una amplia sonrisa el moreno susurró deseando capturar de nuevo sus labios de rosa:

Tu también me haces muy feliz, Draco.

La calidez que envolvió al Griffindor no tenía nada que ver con la sangre o el cuerpo del rubio veela. Era la intensa emoción surgida de su corazón, su amor, lo que en esos momentos bañaba y caldeaba al cazador, que con delicadeza, aproximó los labios a la boca del otro, lamiendo apenas el borde de sus deliciosos labios, hasta que fue Draco el que devolvió la sutil caricia. Girándoles a ambos, el moreno le miró, incapaz de resistir el llamado de su cuerpo, y le colocó sobre sus caderas, rogándole sin palabras que hiciera lo que quisiera, dejando las manos reposar sobre sus largos y firmes muslos de alabastro.

Draco vio la miríada de sentimientos fluir en el rostro de su adorado Griffindor y su pasión se inflamó hasta niveles desconocidos hasta el momento. Se había sorprendido hacia días, al ver que el joven realmente renunciaba al placer del sexo con sus otros donantes, y ahora, Harry le estaba regalando algo más que sexo, le estaba ofreciendo el amor que tanto anhelaba, aunque ese amor fuese momentáneo, y se conmovió profundamente.

Su deseo de unirse a su compañero se hizo casi irrefrenable, pero no podía permitirse el marcar a Harry como suyo, truncando sus posibilidades de encontrar una pareja que se entregase plenamente a él. Rugió, de pasión y frustración e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos. Dejó emerger sus alas de plumas blancas, que susurraron detrás de él, alzándose y meciéndose a su espalda, como una cascada de plata y nácar blanco solidificada. Sus alas eran solo para Harry, para su compañero, nadie más las tocaría con su consentimiento, y dejó que les envolvieran a ambos como un manto de seda, rozando la piel morena del cazador, que gimió, electrificado ante el delicioso contacto y el dulce aroma procedente de las alas.

Con un ronco gemido, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando las manos sobre sus muslos, el moreno murmuró, enarcándose levemente bajo él:

Draco…mi dulce Draco…

El veela se sumó a su movimiento, pausada y cadenciosamente, acariciando el pecho dorado y varonil con sus manos de dedos largos y firmes, arrancándole nuevos gemidos y jadeos de placer, apresado en un estado casi hipnótico por la belleza salvaje de su amante. Las vocalizaciones del moreno se hicieron más desesperadas y pasionales, y el cuerpo musculoso se cubrió de una fina capa de sudor, aferrado a Draco, pugnando por moverse más violentamente, pero sometiéndose al ritmo lánguido que el rubio había impuesto desde el principio.

Con un movimiento casi convulsivo, agitando violentamente la cabeza, haciendo ondear su melena, y dejando escapar un grito ahogado, Harry alzó repentinamente el poderoso torso de la cama. Sus propias alas surgieron por primera vez, desgarrando piel y músculos, bañadas en sangre y mucosidades, desplegándose sobre el lecho como enormes doseles negruzcos, aun húmedas y pegajosas, cubiertas de plumas de negras, en las que se adivinaban raros brillos metálicos verdes y dorados.

Jadeando, aferrándose ahora a los hombros de Draco para estabilizarse, el moreno se movió contra él en la nueva posición, gruñendo de placer y pasión, enardecido por el aumento de presión, mientras lamía su rostro y cuello, pero sin tomar su sangre como habitualmente. Le besó, ardientemente, los ojos encendidos, obteniendo igual respuesta del rubio, y este acarició tentativo las recién emergidas alas, haciéndole gemir aun más, y provocando que el cazador acariciase en respuesta las de Draco con una de su manos, entrelazando las alas de ambos sobre sus cuerpos, en un apretado capullo de plumas.

Continuaron deslizando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, devorándose a besos, y alcanzaron la liberación, palpitando, y gritando cada uno el nombre del otro entre gemidos, estrechamente abrazados. Draco apoyado en sus rodillas, y sobre las firmes caderas y muslos de Harry; y este, con el rostro enterrado en el hombro del rubio, protegidos y arropados por dos pares de alas temblorosas, se mecieron levemente, aun consumidos por olas de placer. Permanecieron así hasta que poco a poco, se recobraron de la intensidad física de su clímax, acariciándose el uno al otro casi inconscientemente. En apenas un susurro, el cazador musitó, besando una y otra vez la piel de cuello de Draco, provocándole escalofríos:

Te quiero…

Envuelto en las alas de su compañero, Draco le besó bajo el oído y susurró igualmente conmovido:

Y yo también, Harry…

Se recostaron para dormir, sin soltarse el uno al otro, las alas entrelazadas como el resto de sus cuerpos, mirándose a los ojos sin volver a hablar, simplemente abrazados en la casi total oscuridad. Nada se interponía entre ellos en ese instante, todo era perfecto, mágico, e incluso Draco olvidó que aquella dicha perfecta era solo temporal, y se entregó a la sensación de pertenencia que le llenaba por completo, haciéndole sentirse pleno.

Despertaron tarde, ante el sonido rasposo de unas garras en su puerta y Harry protestó, somnoliento, parpadeando:

Sirius! Estoy seguro de que Remus puede entretenerte un rato más…

Sin embargo, la densa oscuridad que le envolvía le desconcertó y abriendo totalmente los ojos, percibió que estaba cubierto por alguna clase de cobertor o edredón. Draco se removió a su lado, y la colcha se movió con él, mientras murmuraba apagadamente:

Aun es temprano Harry…

El rubio se acomodó en su hombro y la cubierta se deslizó con él, provocando un movimiento reflejo en su propio cuerpo, pero en una parte de la que no era plenamente consciente. Sobresaltado, se movió bruscamente y sus alas se enredaron, dándole un tirón y espabilando ligeramente a Draco, que protesto con un gruñido. Finalmente Harry se dio cuenta de qué era lo que les envolvía y dejo ir un gemido de alarma ahogado, intentando moverse:

Draco!

EL joven se despertó por completo de inmediato y le miró alerta y atento. Harry había recordado lo sucedido durante la noche, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con sus alas y estas parecían no colaborar con sus intentos de plegarlas, sacudiéndose espasmódicamente sin éxito. Draco vio enseguida el problema, recordando su propia experiencia y le acarició suavemente la barbilla, atrayendo su atención.

El pánico comenzaba a invadir al moreno, frustrado e irritado, pero se dejo llevar por los ojos de Draco, que susurró con dulzura, inclinándose a capturar sus labios en un beso casto:

Buenos días mi amor.

La sorpresa paralizó al Griffindor, pero devolvió el beso, olvidando sus alas y estas se recolocaron por sí mismas en una postura más natural, plegándose lentamente detrás de su espalda, al igual que las de Draco. Harry le abrazó y profundizó el beso, obteniendo una suave queja de los labios del rubio, que se abrieron para él pese a todo. Sin aliento, el joven se separó del muchacho, incómodo por los insistentes rasguños de Sirius en la puerta y murmuró, los ojos llenos de luz dorada:

Buenos días, mi Dragón.

Su encuentro nocturno había sido muy diferente a cualquier otro, incluso su eterna sed había quedado olvidada esa noche. Por alguna razón, sus esquivas alas decidieron aparecer en ese preciso momento, en mitad de su sesión de sexo y aunque el dolor de su emergencia fue intenso, Harry no sentía que eso hubiera mermado o enturbiado su placer. Las alas de Draco eran magnificas, casi de tanta envergadura como las suyas, pero con algo menos anchura, mas esbeltas. Las suyas eran como las alas de un hipogrifo, poderosas y musculadas, y Harry supo que puesto en pie, probablemente rozarían el suelo a menos que fuese muy cuidadoso.

Draco se levantó y caminó desnudo hacia la puerta, deslizando una de sus alas delante de su cuerpo para cubrirse y dejando reposar la otra en su postura natural, replegada en su espalda, lo cual propició una visión altamente erótica de parte de la piel desnuda de su espalda y sus nalgas, entre plumas plateadas para Harry, que aun estaba semirecostado en la cama, viéndole contonear suavemente las caderas al caminar, totalmente relajado.

Sirius saltó sobresaltado en el aire al verle, pero recobrándose, tras un alegre ladrido como saludo inicial y un rápido olisqueo al moreno, desde distancia segura, corrió otra vez fuera del cuarto, sin duda en busca de Remus. Sonriendo, Draco murmuró:

Vamos a ponerte en pie antes de que llegue la caballería.

Se aproximó hacia él, y dejó de nuevo expuesto el frontal de su cuerpo, lanzando al cuerpo del moreno nuevas sensaciones de ardor. Su olfato percibió la excitación de su compañero y sonrió malicioso, mientras sus ojos de azogue brillaban.

"_Vaya! Al parecer es cierto que las alas son un atractivo sexual para el compañero. Ciertamente, las de Harry son tremendamente seductoras ahora mismo."_

Inadvertidamente para él, una de sus alas negras se había deslizado parcialmente sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo la evidencia de la incipiente excitación del moreno, respondiendo a una orden inconsciente. Draco acarició el sedoso apéndice, aun manchado de sangre seca, y desplegó levemente sus alas por detrás de él, en un gesto consciente de seducción. Los ojos verdes las miraron, arrebolados, y el joven exclamó alarmado:

¿Estás lastimado Draco?

Con una rápida mirada de reojo al salpicado interior de sus alas, el rubio sonrió y murmuró:

La sangre es toda tuya, Harry. Solo son manchas. Vamos, tienes que ponerte en pie.

Le tendió la mano y con delicadeza, le ayudo a girarse, obligando suavemente al apéndice que le cubría a recolocarse en su lugar. Aun más lentamente, le incitó a levantarse y con cuidado, sosteniéndose en las manos de Draco, Harry puso los pies en el suelo, mientras Sirius y Remus entraban por la puerta. Automáticamente al oír el sonido de las zarpas de Sirius, una de sus alas cubrió repentinamente al rubio, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, mientras este trastabillaba ante el brusco movimiento.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Draco, que ahora estaba totalmente prensado contra él, Harry vio la cara sonriente de Remus y se sonrojó.

Mmh, necesitamos un rato mas para estar presentables, Remus. Estas…cosas son endiabladamente grandes…

Ya veo… está bien, le pediremos a Dobby el desayuno…

Les dejaron de nuevo a solas, pero tras el contacto, el deseo de Harry era demasiado grande para ser ignorado, sumado a la sed de sangre. Draco se rozó contra él y murmuró tentador, respondiendo a sus deseos inconscientemente:

Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo…

Giró la cabeza, ofreciéndole el cuello en clara invitación, pero el moreno le obligó a mirarle mientras susurraba:

No es solo sangre lo que quiero de ti…

Yo también quiero más, Harry…

Musitó con voz aterciopelada el rubio, dejándole notar su propio deseo y abrazándole por la cintura.

Gracias a Merlín, el baño tenía una ducha enorme y acabaron bajo el agua caliente, alas y todo, besándose, acariciándose el uno al otro mientras Harry bebía lentamente de Draco, haciéndole gemir entrecortadamente. No soportaron mucho rato la presión de las hormonas desatadas por el deseo, y luego, ya más calmados, se lavaron mutuamente, alas incluidas, hasta estar completamente limpios de nuevo.

El lograr que sus alas se retrajeran le llevó a Harry buena parte de la mañana, trabajando bajo la suave guía de Draco, siempre dispuesto a calmarle, abrazándole y arropándole entre las suyas, atento y solícito.

Para Remus era un síntoma claro de aceptación que Draco hubiera desplegado sus alas para su cachorro, y sonrió satisfecho. Tal vez, después de todo, el joven pudiera encontrar en su interior la fuerza para darse por completo, para rendirse al sentimiento que le llevaba al otro, sin reservas. Estaba seguro de que si eso ocurría, Harry acabaría aceptándolo como su compañero definitivamente, ya que era evidente que le atraía y no solo físicamente. Solo quedaba esperar y dejar que los sentimientos de los dos evolucionaran.


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontaciones. REGRESANDO AL REDIL?

Tenían muchas cosas que discutir, pero la más importante de ellas era el regreso de Harry a Hogwarts, o al menos, al seno de la Orden. El mes de septiembre estaba más que mediado, y solo entre alumnos y profesores podía el joven obtener la sangre que necesitaba ahora tan apremiantemente.

La emergencia de sus alas había supuesto un nuevo aumento de su sed, y era virtualmente imposible para Draco y los demás soportar la nueva demanda, incluso con la ayuda inestimable de los centauros. Harry necesitaba beber por la noche dos o tres veces, para mitigar los calambres de sus nuevos músculos, y Draco estaba extenuado, pese a las pociones nutritivas y regeneradoras de sangre, aunque físicamente no había signos de anemia o desnutrición. Durante el día, limitándose a beber de Remus y Sirius, además de los centauros, el joven procuraba dar un merecido descanso al muchacho, pero a veces incluso así, tenía que enroscarse en su cuello, olfateándole para calmarse.

Remus vio los signos de debilidad en el rubio y se plantó, al cabo de una semana.

Necesitas más gente, Harry. Vas a lastimar a Draco…

Resoplando, el joven asintió y murmuró contrito:

Sabes que nunca le haría daño. Antes dejaría de beber...

Acariciándole el pelo, el hombre lobo murmuró:

Lo sé, pero estas sufriendo, y haciéndonos sufrir a todos. Deberías entrenar, pero apenas puedes separarte de nosotros, a causa de la sed. No lo entiendo, pero pareces necesitar una cantidad anormalmente alta…

Reconociendo la imperiosa necesidad de ampliar el Clan, el joven claudicó y mirándole con ojos tristes murmuró:

Hazlo Remus. Avísales, pero si no lo entienden, no sé que voy a hacer…

En pocos días, la Orden se reunió en la Casa de Los Gritos, y encontraron a Remus y Harry. Habían decidió no revelar toda la verdad, era más sencillo y seguro admitir que había sido mordido y transformado en vampiro durante su ausencia en el verano. Remus le facilitó una coartada, asegurando que le había ayudado hasta que el joven se adaptó al cambio y el papel de Draco permaneció oculto. Atónitos, vieron al nuevo Harry, y poco a poco, accedieron a ser sus donantes y por lo tanto, a entrar en el Clan del joven. De todas maneras, eso aliviaba poco su situación, pero Minerva le permitió reincorporarse a la escuela y acceder a los estudiantes de último curso, y organizó un encuentro controlado con los Griffindor de séptimo en primer lugar.

Todos ellos aceptaron ser donantes de su amigo, tras el shock inicial, y más tarde, muchos Ravenclaw y varios Huplhepuff también. Faltaba Slytherin, y cuando el joven Draco se reincorporó a la escuela días después de que el Griffindor lo hiciera, alegando problemas familiares ante la Directora, se ocupó personalmente de ellos, seleccionando de entre los miembros de su casa aquellos a los que ofrecer la posibilidad. Algunos de estos también aceptaron y pronto Harry contó con un nutrido Clan de donantes voluntarios, permitiéndole relajarse un tanto.

Sus donantes se reunían con él en la enfermería, a las horas de las comidas, y tomaba sangre de dos o tres de ellos cada día, o de alguno de los profesores, bajo la estricta supervisión de Poppy, aunque aun bebía de Draco un sorbo cada noche, en su nuevo alojamiento, unas habitaciones compartidas con Remus cerca de la torre de Griffindor.

Reincorporarse a la rutina escolar no fue fácil, continuamente se rebelaba ante lo que consideraban desafíos a su autoridad como líder del Clan, ya que para él, todo el cuerpo estudiantil entraba en esa categoría y sus choques con otros alumnos e incluso profesores, fueron numerosos. Afortunadamente, los vampiros también son criaturas territoriales y de genio muy vivo, por lo que su nueva actitud quedaba razonablemente explicada.

Incluso su búsqueda de compañero era habitual, si bien los vampiros elegían muy libremente a sus parejas y tendían a ser habitualmente promiscuos, al menos hasta que encontraban alguien a quien marcar como su elegido o elegida. En ese momento, se volvían muy celosos y posesivos, dejando a un lado a los demás en favor de su nueva pareja.

Muchas chicas le miraban con ojos tiernos, y coqueteaban descaradamente con él. Pero fiel a la palabra dada, Harry si bien las complacía, se negaba a si mismo esa libertad. Aunque su especial relación quedó oculta, Draco solicitó una habitación individual fuera de Slyhterin, aunque nunca la ocupaba, pretextando que temía ser asaltado por sus compañeros debido a su parte veela. Harry entrenaba fervientemente con Draco en su tiempo libre en el bosque o en la Cámara de los Secretos, y Remus le vio ganar destreza en el manejo de sus alas, fuerza y velocidad, así como incrementar su habilidad con la magia, usando hechizos y maldiciones cada vez más complejos.

Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione estaban al corriente de su verdadera naturaleza, y estaban preocupados por él. Sus ataques de ira comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, y solo Draco, Remus Sirius o sorprendentemente Luna, podían acercarse a él cuando esto ocurría. El joven tenía que elegir compañero para alcanzar su pleno potencial y estabilizarse, eso era claro.

Pese a que Minerva se opuso, Luna comenzó a proveerle de sangre, y la muchacha pareció ejercer un sorprendente influjo calmante sobre él, para desconcierto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, y pese a que el Griffindor aun dormía cada noche con él, Draco se distanciaba cada vez más.

El joven sentía que estaba impidiendo que Harry eligiese a su compañero, sospechaba que Luna podía ser la elegida y finalmente su resistencia llegó al límite. Faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Harry estaba haciendo planes para pasar parte de las fiestas en Grimauld Place, con Remus y sus amigos, y le preguntó, asumiendo que el joven le seguiría:

¿Qué te parece Draco? Serán unas Navidades estupendas, no?

Aunque el corazón se le partía en dos, y el veela en él protestaba hasta hacerle ensordecer, Draco se encogió de hombros y murmuró con voz indiferente:

Supongo… yo las pasaré con mi madre, en algún lugar de Francia.

Harry se tensó y aunque el dolor del joven era evidente para él, pese a su aparente frialdad, también lo era su sinceridad. Draco tenía el firme propósito de hacer exactamente lo que estaba diciendo y el moreno reaccionó en consecuencia. Esa noche, Harry no se presentó a dormir, ni a la noche siguiente y sucesivas, y comenzó a evitar a Draco, sentándose en el fondo de todas las clases que compartían, solo y taciturno. Draco lloraba en silencio por las noches en la cama ahora solitaria, sintiendo que debía dejarle ir, que merecía algo mejor, encontrando algo de consuelo en ese pensamiento, y fingía una indiferencia que no sentía durante el día.

Finalmente llegó el último día de clase y Draco empaquetó sus cosas, lenta y cuidadosamente, sabiendo que no iba a regresar nunca más a Hogwarts.

"_¿Qué sentido tiene volver para verle en brazos de otra persona? No, pasaré el tiempo que me resta junto a mi madre, y espero que la muerte sea piadosa conmigo…"_

Sin despedirse, sabiendo que su frágil resolución se quebraría con tan solo una mirada o una palabra del Griffindor, dejó sobre la cama su regalo de Navidad para Harry, cuidadosamente en vuelto en seda negra, con un lazo plateado y una tarjeta, sabiendo que los elfos se encargarían de hacerlo llegar a su dueño.

Abandonó el castillo muy temprano, mientras los demás aun estaban en clase, y la limousine de los Malfoy le recogió a la puerta del colegio. Sollozando ahogadamente, estrechando entre sus manos una vieja camiseta del moreno, Draco miró hacia atrás y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

Adiós, amor mío. Adiós Harry, y perdóname…

Harry se negó a abandonar el castillo esa tarde, y pese a la intensa nevada, corrió al bosque una vez más, como las noches anteriores. Pasear por la espesura le tranquilizaba y pronto un grupo de centauros se le unió, saludándole tan solo con un gesto de cabeza, respetando su deseo de no hablar como en los días pasados. La compañía silenciosa de los otros era grata y el joven se deslizó por la estrecha senda que conducía a la cabaña. Acurrucado en la cama que compartiera tantas noches con el joven veela, dejó que los sollozos que pugnaban por brotar surgiesen y lloró amargamente.

No podía negarlo por más tiempo, Draco era su elegido, y su corazón clamaba por él. Llevaba varios días sin beber más que unos pocos sorbos y los calambres comenzaban a ser notables, pero Harry los ignoró, testarudamente. En el armario encontró un pedazo de una camisa, desgarrada y manchada, recubierta del olor del joven y la guardó en su pecho, antes de salir a recorrer de nuevo la foresta nevada.

En el corazón del bosque, dejó ir su dolor y un ronco aullido rasgó la noche tormentosa, acallando a todas las bestias, que se ocultaron aun más profundamente en sus madrigueras. Desde el castillo, Remus escucho el lamento de su cachorro, y suspiró. Draco parecía haberse retraído una vez más y era evidente que Harry ya había decidido, aunque no hubiera expresado en palabras sus sentimientos. Durante gran parte de la noche, el triste sonido flotó por el castillo, llenando de melancolía a todos los que lo escuchaban.

A la mañana siguiente, acompañado por Sirius, salió a buscarle, profundamente preocupado, pero ni siquiera el olfato del lobo pudo encontrar su rastro, cubierto por la densa capa de nieve caída durante la noche. Finalmente alcanzaron la cabaña y poco a poco, avanzaron por los senderos, intentando encontrarle. Le encontraron en el claro donde usualmente jugaba con los centauros, sentado sobre un tronco, la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Harry les acompañó de regreso al castillo, rehusando hablar y se recluyó en la Cámara de los Secretos, ignorando sus súplicas. El moreno se internó en los pasajes lóbregos y oscuros, y se adentró en las habitaciones de Slytherin. Aquel dormitorio estaba lleno de recuerdos preciosos para él y se acomodó en la cama que compartieran, rememorando aquella noche tan especial para él.

Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos, y pronto la ira le dominó. Furioso, saltó sobre sus pies y la magia vibró a su alrededor. Huyendo de aquel lugar, buscó un blanco para su rabia y descargó hechizo tras hechizo contra la fría piedra, haciendo temblar la estructura de los túneles, que reverberaron con los repetidos impactos, arrastrando extraños ecos por todo el castillo, como si dioses y monstruos olvidados librasen una cruenta batalla subterránea.

Un aire denso, caliente y aceitoso llenó el baño de Mirtle la Llorona la mañana del día de Navidad, brotando de las tuberías y desagües, y Remus se asustó. Había intentado bajar a la Cámara en los días previos, sin éxito. Los chorros de vapor que emergían del lavabo no presagiaban nada bueno y armándose de valor, el hombre lobo buscó la entrada oculta que emergía en el bosque, rodeada ahora de volutas de acres vapores y fumarolas, armado con su escoba y acompañado de Sirius. La caverna parecía la entrada del infierno, y volando cuidadosamente, sosteniendo al lobo contra su pecho, pudo ver las piedras fundidas y retorcidas, calcinadas por los impactos, entre nubes de niebla manchada de hollín, mientras los estallidos de magia resonaban en los muros.

Harry seguía desahogando su dolor y su rabia contra las paredes, y en su furor, había derretido suficiente piedra como para hacer nuevos túneles. Se alzaba en medio de una gruta, lanzando lenguas de fuego blanco azulado contra el techo, haciendo crujir y estallar la roca, que siseaba y se licuaba, modelándola a su voluntad, creando esbeltos pilares de lava fundida, que se solidificaban, retorciéndose, al contacto de un potente chorro de agua pulverizada, llenando el aire de vapor y humo.

Resollando, el moreno se detuvo por un instante, contemplando su obra de destrucción, su pequeño infierno personal. El suelo de muchos de los túneles y el de la gruta era ahora un lago de piedra licuada y vuelta a solidificar, lleno de extrañas vetas de colores donde los distintos minerales habían reaccionado entre sí. Vacilando, el adulto le llamó, haciéndole volverse, los ojos llameantes, las lenguas de fuego brotando en sus palmas, prestas para ser lanzadas.

Harry… somos nosotros.

El joven dejó ir el fuego y este se extinguió, inofensivo, en sus manos, y bajó la cabeza, sin mirarles siquiera.

Márchate!, Marchaos los dos…no voy a regresar, jamás.

Aterrado, y con un lobo gimiente pegado a sus talones, el castaño avanzó tercamente y susurró:

Entonces nosotros tampoco.

La ira brotó como un ramalazo en los ojos de esmeralda, pero Remus aguantó la imperiosa necesidad de someterse, los instintos protectores del lobo superando su deseo de obedecerle y le miró con determinación. El muchacho se calmó ligeramente, viendo reflejado el miedo en los ojos dorados y vaciló. Usando su influjo, tranquilizó al hombre, y la tensión en sus hombros cedió ligeramente.

Harry, por favor…

El hombre avanzó por el extraño suelo, aun caliente, creado por la explosión de magia del muchacho y murmuró, al borde del llanto, sabiendo que el moreno estaba sufriendo el agudo y candente dolor de un corazón roto:

Por favor…

Sirius gimió, lloriqueando, y rozó su hocico con su mano ahora inerte y Harry gritó. Una y otra vez, hasta que su garganta enronqueció, gritó el nombre de Draco y los ecos de las cavernas multiplicaron su desesperado llamado, ensordeciendo los oídos de todos. Cuando el sonido se extinguió, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, aferrado a Sirius, sollozando, las lágrimas rodando en cascadas por sus mejillas. Remus le abrazó y el joven hundió la cara en su hombro murmurando:

¿Por qué no me quiere? ¿Tan horrible he sido para él que no puede aceptarme?

Remus no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero si algunas respuestas para otras y susurró, acariciándole, notándole temblar.

Draco te quiere Harry, de eso estoy seguro.

Ayudándole a ponerse en pie, el hombre añadió:

Vámonos de aquí, necesitas comer, descansar, una dosis de sangre…

No…

Vas a matarte Harry!

La risa amarga del muchacho resonó en la caverna y murmuró tercamente:

No hay más sangre que la de Draco para mí, y si no puedo tenerle…que así sea…

Los vellos de Remus se erizaron, y contempló como el joven caminaba con decisión hacia la salida, a paso vivo, con una determinación extraña en la cara. La muerte era una posibilidad aterradoramente real si el joven no cambiaba su decisión y la angustia invadió por completo al hombre lobo, atenazando su garganta. Harry abrió la entrada de la cámara y ascendió llevando a ambos con él, impulsándose con sus fuertes alas. En su cuarto aguardaban regalos y paquetes olvidados, pero uno de ellos llamó su atención poderosamente, y apartando los demás, tomó el negro paquete entre las manos, habiendo olido en él la esencia de su amado.

Dentro encontró un sencillo cordón de seda entre blanca y plata, con una de las plumas de brillo argénteo de Draco engastada por el raquis en un colgante de platino. Una nota acompañaba el extraño obsequio y el joven la abrió con manos temblorosas.

_Querido Harry, _

_Espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda amarte como mereces, y darte todo lo que yo no he sabido. No voy a regresar, lo siento, no soy valiente y ya no quiero sufrir más, amor mío._

_Por favor, este colgante te protegerá, y seré feliz mis últimos días sabiendo que tú lo llevas._

_Tuyo por siempre, aunque no seas mío, Draco. _

El moreno releyó una y otra vez la carta, y de repente, alzó entre sus dedos el cordón de seda, olfateándolo atentamente. Si, aquello no era seda, era el cabello de Draco, y a juzgar por su intenso brillo, vivo cuando fue dolorosamente arrancado, y por tanto, lleno de la magia del muchacho, al igual que la pluma.

"_Draco me ama! ¡Me ama! Tengo que encontrarlo, convencerle de que regrese… pero ¿Dónde está?"_

La mente del muchacho volaba y sus dedos enredaron con el broche del cordón, ciñéndolo a su cuello, y los hechizos protectores imbuidos en el mismo se activaron. Sonriendo, Harry guardó la carta en su bolsillo y giró los ojos centelleantes hacia Remus y murmuró:

Creo que tal vez si necesito comer…y un trago, después de todo…

Sirius se alzó en su pecho, lamiéndole cariñoso, y el joven tomó un sorbo de sangre en su pata, dejando al lobo extrañamente exhausto, pese a que apenas había bebido de él. Tambaleándose un poco, Sirius se alejó hacia un diván y se enroscó, quedándose casi inmediatamente dormido. Su compañero le contemplo con ojos preocupados y rascó las suaves orejas, haciendo suspirar al animal, aparentemente sumido en un sueño tranquilo y relajante. Harry sonrió levemente.

"_Tal vez mi regalo hable para él, como el suyo ya lo ha hecho"_

Más calmado, aunque muy inquieto todavía, suspiró y afrontó lo que tenía por delante aún. Voldemort era un peligro real para Draco si descubría su relación, e indirectamente también para él, ya que Harry supo que si tuviese que decidir, Draco estaría por delante de todo lo demás, incluido el bienestar del mundo mágico. Le sorprendió que su mente asumiese con tal rapidez esa decisión, y que sopesase incluso, por un momento, la posibilidad de aliarse con su eterno enemigo, algo que hacía rugir todos sus instintos.

Sentándose pesadamente en el diván, Harry se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, meditando con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, para desconcierto de Remus, que se sentó a su lado, inseguro de que hacer. Los sentimientos del hombre le mareaban y confundían, así que con un gruñido, el moreno se metió bruscamente en su cuarto, aunque ni cerró la puerta, tan solo necesitaba un poco de distancia.

Paseando de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, el joven retomó sus pensamientos y llegó a un par de conclusiones. Ninguna de ellas era agradable, pero al menos, con un esbozo de plan en mente, el moreno emergió de nuevo, tras un largo rato de meditación. Con aire terriblemente decidido, el joven ejecutó un hechizo de confidencialidad, sorprendiendo a Remus y preguntó, frunciendo el ceño:

¿Dónde está Snape?

Boqueando, atónito y sorprendido, el hombre denegó con la cabeza, indicando que no lo sabía y el joven asintió. Chasqueando los dedos, Dobby se materializó a su lado, retorciéndose las manos e inclinándose:

Harry Potter! Dobby está muy contento de verle. Sí señor.

¿Puedes encontrar al profesor Snape para mí, Dobby?

Agachando las orejas y retorciéndose las manos, el elfo dilató sus enormes ojos acuosos y farfulló.

Podría intentarlo, señor. Pero es un hombre malo, muy malo…

Denegando suavemente y arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura del elfo, el moreno musitó, aferrándole de los aparentemente frágiles hombros:

Severus no es lo que parece Dobby. Y es muy urgente e importante que lo encuentre…necesito darle un mensaje.

Retorciéndose y nervioso, el elfo asintió y Harry se inclinó sobre su oído, murmurando algo que hizo estremecerse de horror al elfo. Sin embargo, se recolocó su estrafalario sombrero y apretó la mandíbula, con determinación y asintió, antes de desaparecer.

Ya ha empezado, Remus, ha empezado el final…

Murmuró el joven haciendo helarse al hombre, desapareciendo de nuevo en su habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

SUEÑOS Y LAMENTOS

A muchos kilómetros de allí, días atrás, un joven rubio dormitaba intranquilo en su cama, rehusando levantarse, para desesperación de su madre, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Narcisa había interrogado a su hijo hasta la extenuación, pero tercamente, el joven se había negado a decirlo porque se había fugado durante el verano, o la causa de su depresión actual. Lo único que había logrado sacarle era que todo estaba relacionado con su pareja, y que no había esperanza para él.

Absolutamente resuelta a salvar a su hijo, Narcisa había recurrido a Severus, y este había acudido a su llamado. Pero ni siquiera las dotes de legermens del hombre habían conseguido penetrar las barreras mentales de Draco, aun más decidido a proteger a Harry de su madre y del mortífago. Sin embargo, una cosa si había traslucido para el hombre: que su pareja lo era todo para él, y que el joven estaba perdidamente enamorado, no solo vinculado por su herencia y magia, por lo cual, Severus supuso que se trataba de alguna compañera de Hogwarts.

Así que recurrió a un medio desesperado para obtener respuestas, ya que hacerlo suponía violar gravemente la confianza del muchacho y podía agravar aún más la situación. Draco estaba, al parecer muy alterado, y el hombre adulteró el frasquito de poción calmante del joven con veritaserum, esperando poder obtener las respuestas deseadas.

El joven acababa de tomar una nueva dosis, y su padrino entró, sentándose a su lado y murmuró:

¿Cómo te encuentras Draco?

Horrible…

Murmuró somnoliento el muchacho, arrebujándose en la manta, helado de frío, pese al vivo fuego que ardía en la estancia. Los síntomas de decaimiento eran cada vez más graves y Severus sabía que si había sido francamente rechazado, solo su compañera podía hacerle salir de esa situación, así que sabiendo que el muchacho le odiaría luego, continuó su sutil interrogatorio.

¿Quieres algo?

No, solo quiero estar solo…y abrazar esto…

Draco apretó un bulto informe entre sus manos y Severus vio que era alguna clase de prenda, y adivinó que era de su pareja.

¿Es suyo? ¿Te lo dio?

No, lo cogí sin que se diera cuenta…

El joven empezó a removerse, molesto por las preguntas, semiaturdido por el sedante, pero Severus necesitaba saber, desesperadamente:

¿Quién es ella Draco? ¿Te rechazó?

Draco se movió, nervioso, aun bajo los efectos combinados de las pociones, pero sonrió tristemente, notando la compulsión de responder y dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que sucedía:

**Él **no me ha rechazado. Y esto es inútil padrino, no voy a darte su nombre. Le pondría en peligro. ¿veritaserum?

El hombre se sonrojó, y asintió suavemente, después de todo, amaba al muchacho como si fuese su propio hijo.

Al menos dime como es, Draco.

Con ojos soñadores, el muchacho sonrió de nuevo y miró al hombre.

Es…poderoso, inteligente y valiente, fuerte y tierno a la vez, padrino. Tal vez, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, podríamos haber estado juntos…pero es imposible…

Draco comenzó a llorar en silencio y susurró:

Por favor, padrino, déjame solo, por favor, déjame...

El hombre abandonó la estancia, aun más confuso, preocupado, y sin saber que decirle a Narcisa, ya que evidentemente, el compañero de su hijo estaba en el bando opuesto al de su familia en la guerra que se estaba librando en el mundo mágico.

Finalmente, llegó la mañana de Navidad y Draco ni se molestó en bajar, como siempre. Sus regalos permanecían olvidados sobre los pies de la cama, cuando a media tarde, un elfo entró en la habitación, trayendo una bandeja con un pequeño paquete verde y plateado. Incorporándose súbitamente, el joven tomó con manos temblorosas el regalo, que olía a su amado Harry y lo abrió. Dentro de la cajita de terciopelo, encontró dos pequeñas serpientes de metal, engarzadas la una en la boca de la otra. Los ojos eran topacios, y observando mejor, vio que el nivel de detalle era asombroso. Las serpientes eran de una mezcla de negro y verde oscuro, con un brillo metálico en sus escamas. Al cogerlas vio que apenas pesaban y que eran sorprendentemente flexibles. Bajo ellas una pequeña nota sin firma:

"_Espero que te gusten Draco, son amuletos protectores, puedes llevarlas juntas en el cuello, o separadas en los tobillos o las muñecas. Si alguien te ataca, incluso pueden paralizar al agresor por unos momentos. Las hice con parte de la piel del basilisco y un par de mis plumas, para que siempre estés protegido._

_Feliz navidad, Draco"_

Draco se colocó las serpientes en torno a las muñecas, y estas se ajustaron a su contorno, sin apretarle ni molestarle con un suave movimiento y por un instante, parecieron realmente vivas. Acariciándolas, el joven veela notó el rastro de la magia de su amado en ellas y sonrió levemente, aunque la tristeza aun cubría su rostro.

"_No vas a dejarme ir, verdad? Me atas a ti cada vez más, aunque me haya alejado, te importo, pero…¿Puedo resistir el dolor de verte alejarte una vez más? Daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa Harry, por una sonrisa, un último beso, una última noche…"_

Se giró hacia el elfo y pregunto con voz vacilante, casi sin poder contener los nervios:

¿Cuándo y cómo ha llegado este regalo, Mimy?

Un elfo de Hogwarts nos lo envió, Amo. Como otros años.

Alzando una ceja, el muchacho pregunto, desconcertado:

¿Y saben dónde estamos?

Retorciéndose las manos, la criatura contestó, nerviosa, y temiendo haber enojado a su amo:

No Amo. Es nuestra magia y nuestra costumbre, Amo. Ellos tenían algo para Ud y nos lo confiaron a nosotros. ¿Debí haber traído el regalo antes?

No, está bien, Mimy. Puedes retirarte.

Draco se levantó vacilante, y tras una apresurada ducha, se vistió con ropa confortable y abrigada, un suéter de fina lana de cuello vuelto de un gris muy oscuro, sobre una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros. Cepillo su pelo y lo dejó suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a bajar al saloncito.

Narcisa se sobresaltó al verle, levantado por primera vez desde su regreso, y saltó sobre sus pies:

Draco! Hijo mío, siéntate conmigo…

Su padrino le contempló con ojos cautelosos, evaluando su gesto y su mirada, aun inseguro de porque el joven estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Draco tomó una simple taza de té, mientras su madre parloteaba incesantemente, tratando de ahogar el tenso silencio del joven. Mirándola fijamente con una extraña expresión en los ojos, el joven hizo abrió por primera vez la boca.

Madre, quiero que me respondas a una pregunta.

Narcisa guardó silencio y estudió el rostro pálido de su hijo y asintió suavemente:

Por supuesto, hijo mío.

Draco suspiró levemente, mientras su padrino seguía observando atentamente la escena, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos grises de Draco se centraron en los azules de su madre y murmuró:

¿Sentiste alguna vez la atracción, ese el impulso irresistible hacia Padre?

Removiéndose imperceptiblemente, Narcisa se tensó en su silla. No era esa la clase de pregunta que esperaba, pero contestó pese a todo.

Ya sabes que los genes veela están inactivos en mí, al menos en ese aspecto, Draco. Amo a tu padre, pero no le necesito para vivir, ni él a mí tampoco, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

La mirada de Draco se perdió en las llamas de la pequeña chimenea y reprimió un escalofrío. Sin mirar a nadie murmuró:

No se entonces si entenderás lo que estoy pasando Madre. Me estoy muriendo, literalmente, solo por estar separados…pero si regreso, no me espera un futuro mucho mejor, solo tal vez más largo…

Su madre contuvo una exclamación de horror y preguntó, deslizando su mano en la suya:

¿Te ha rechazado?

Denegando, Draco murmuró:

Aun no, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo… hasta que encuentre a su propia pareja…

¿Él es otra criatura?

Preguntó sorprendido su padrino. Draco asintió sin mirarles y susurró:

Lo siento…

El Slytherin se levantó y se sentó junto a su ahijado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y murmuró:

¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

El joven denegó y susurró:

No, es solo que elija lo que elija, no hay un camino para mí, no uno que me apetezca recorrer al menos. Si regreso con él, probablemente nunca más nos veamos Madre, y eso también duele.

Pálida como el papel, Narcisa murmuró, los ojos sospechosamente brillantes:

Prefiero saber que estás vivo Draco. Si te quedas, no tendrás una oportunidad.

Draco sollozó y abrazó a su madre, dejando que esta le abrazara suavemente, tratando de consolarle. Severus rumió cuidadosamente la información, y decidió que lo único que podía hacer era intentar averiguar con que otras criaturas se había relacionado Draco en Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

PLANES DE BATALLA

Horas más tarde, al retirarse Severus a su cámara, tras una cena temprana, encontró a un elfo aguardando ante su puerta. La criatura se inclinó ante él y murmuró:

Señor, hay un elfo con un mensaje para Ud, señor.

Deteniéndose ante el elfo el hombre frunció el ceño y exclamó en tono enojado:

Y bien! ¿Por qué no me lo ha entregado?

Encogiéndose de miedo y acobardado el elfo murmuró con voz acongojada:

Es un mensaje verbal, Señor… y el elfo se niega a darnos el mensaje a nosotros…es un elfo libre, señor.

Rumiando la información, el mortifago preguntó:

¿Dónde está?

En Malfoy Manor, señor. Contactó con los elfos de la mansión y aguarda para entregar su mensaje.

Snape meditó un segundo. Todas las propiedades de los Malfoy estaban conectadas entre sí vía Floo, aunque ahora era imposible entrar por esa vía en la residencia elegida por Narcisa, ya que la mujer no deseaba implicarse más en la guerra, el estado de su hijo había sido el detonante de su decisión. Narcisa había cerrado las conexiones, y estaba efectivamente protegida de cualquier intrusión no deseada de su marido. Aun contestaba sus cartas, pero había dejado claro que ella y Draco no seguirían activamente a Voldemort.

¿Puedes llevarme a Malfoy Manor?

El elfo asintió rápidamente y el hombre tendió la mano, sin dudarlo. Tras una desagradable aparición, el Slyhterin parpadeó y se encontró en las cocinas de la mansión, rodeado de una pequeña multitud de elfos que comenzaron a parlotear, todos a la vez.

Silencio! He venido a recoger un mensaje y solo a eso.

Su tonos eco hizo callar a las criaturas, y uno de ellos desapareció, regresando instantes después con Dobby. Inclinándose, el elfo murmuró nervioso:

Tengo un mensaje privado, Señor.

El hombre asintió y se sentó en un rincón de la cocina, levantando una barrera de privacidad. Retorciéndose las manos el elfo susurró:

Harry Potter quiere concertar una entrevista con … él, y quiere exponer previamente sus condiciones, señor.

La boca de Severus se abrió, y la expresión del hombre reflejó la sorpresa por un instante.

"_¿En que está pensando Potter? ¿Es esto una maniobra de la Orden?"_

Inseguro y sin datos para tomar una decisión, el hombre se rehízo y murmuró:

Dile que tengo que consultar previamente. ¿Cómo le envío mi respuesta?

Con esto, Señor.

El elfo le tendió un pequeño objeto, un trozo de pergamino casi en blanco, con tan solo un par de palabras en él: "cita solicitada". Asintiendo, el hombre entendió lo que era el objeto, un pergamino encantado, e hizo un gesto al elfo, despidiéndole.

Paseó por la cocina, inquieto y acabó por decidirse. Su presencia no era requerida ni esperada en la mansión, pero supuso que las nuevas serían un medio de calmar las iras del Señor Oscuro. Recorrió los pasillos, hasta el salón favorito del Lord, sin encontrar a nadie a su paso. Un par de mortifagos montaban guardia en la puerta de entrada al corredor que llevaba a esas habitaciones y le miraron con sorpresa, pero atendieron su petición de audiencia.

Minutos más tarde, Bellatrix acudió a escoltarle ante su Señor, refunfuñando y protestando. Con una reverencia, el hombre se inclinó ante Voldemort, que susurró en su voz siseante:

Sseveruss, que inessperado placer…

Mi Lord…tengo noticias.

Cuando el hombre se mantuvo en silencio, una risa fría resonó y con un seco ladrido ordenó:

¡Déjanos Bella!

Indignada la mujer iba a protestar, pero la expresión de su señor la hizo morderse la lengua y se marchó.

Espero que las noticiass sean importantess…

Susurró el hombre serpiente, jugueteando con su varita y acariciando a Naggni. Bajando los ojos de nuevo, Severus murmuró:

Acabo de recibir una extraña petición, mi Señor, de …Potter.

Un gruñido se enojo brotó de los labios apretados y la varita se inmovilizó entre los dedos pálidos y largos.

Requiere una entrevista con Ud, Milord. Me he atrevido a contestar que necesitaba consultarlo…

El hombre escrutó a su espía, y tras una pausa tensa, siseó:

Las noticias ssobre su transformación están confirmadass?

Sin lugar a dudas, un par de alumnos de Slytherin han sido donantes directos suyos.

Averigua que quiere Severusss.

Con una reverencia, el profesor de pociones se retiró, agradecido de no haber sido torturado por el maníaco y regresó a su propia residencia. Mirando fijamente el pergamino, trazó una simple frase en él – Lugar, fecha y hora- y aguardó.

Al cabo de una hora, unas letras se dibujaron junto a las suyas, marcando una ubicación en la cabaña de los gritos. Era algo, y el hombre decidió acostarse y descansar, la cabeza llena de posibilidades.

Cuando una semana más tarde una lechuza le entrego un pequeño paquete, no se sorprendió de ver en él una chapa de botella. Era un traslador y la nota indicaba tan solo una hora, un par de horas más tarde. Se aseó y vistió, colocando en sus bolsillos los frascos de pociones que eran sus armas secretas, además de bálsamos curativos generales y poción regeneradora de sangre.

Al activarse el artefacto, se encontró de repente en el salón destartalado de la cabaña y sus ojos parpadearon acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Un gruñido le hizo tensarse y sacó la varita y una risa grave le erizó el cabello. Las viejas maderas crujieron y un par de pesadas botas resonaron contra el suelo, mientras el gruñido se hacía más y más cercano. Una figura encapuchada avanzó por la puerta, flanqueada por dos lobos, uno de ellos especialmente grande y Severus se horrorizó al reconocerle.

Aquel lobo de ojos ambarinos era Remus, y los colmillos centellearon en la oscuridad. El encapuchado se rió y susurró

Cachorros, que asustáis a nuestro invitado…

Los animales se acallaron y aunque los ojos de ambos nunca abandonaron al espía, se mantuvieron pegados a los talones del Griffindor. Harry retiró la capucha e hizo relucir sus colmillos en una sonrisa amenazante y se acercó al hombre, seguro y confiado. Sin poder apartar los ojos de él, Severus le vio acercarse y olfatear intensamente en su cuello, para después gruñir ligeramente y lamerle el costado de la cara murmurando:

Mmh… apetecible, muy apetecible…

Con una risa, y tras besarle en los labios posesivamente, el joven se apartó un par de pasos y ladeando la cabeza añadió con tono travieso:

Una lástima, no puedo comerme al mensajero, verdad cachorros míos?

Se rió de nuevo, ante el gruñido sordo de ambos canidos, e hizo aparecer unos confortables sillones para los dos e hizo un gesto. Severus tomó asiento, aun impresionado. Ninguno de los vampiros aliados con su señor exhalaba ese aura de poder. Eran criaturas casi siempre dominadas por la sed, y aunque fuertes, podían ser manipuladas a través de sus apetencias.

Tengo una propuesta, si, un mensaje para Riddle. Quiero hacer un trato…así que quiero una reunión, mis cachorros, tú y él.

El espía no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero ese encuentro auguraba ser funesto para Potter, vampiro o no.

¿Qué dices Potter? ¡Es una locura!

Harry se rió de nuevo y los lobos gruñeron de nuevo a su lado, mirando al otro hombre con suspicacia. Harry hizo un gesto y una poderosa protección se activó entorno a ellos y el moreno tendió su mano hacia la cabezota de Lunatico que entrecerró los ojos bajo la suave caricia. Con voz casi melosa el moreno susurró:

Estoy seguro de Draco se hubiera alegrado mucho de vernos, verdad Remmy?

El lobo agitó suavemente la cola y gruño muy bajito, mirando con sus ojos dorados al hombre vestido de negro, que entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, apretando los labios.

Severus parpadeó, asimilando, sacando conclusiones y se enfureció:

Maldito seas! Draco esta languideciendo, cree que le ha rechazado!

Él se marcho, por voluntad propia. Estaba invitado a venir con nosotros, no lo olvides…

Jadeando, y meneando la cabeza con pesar, entendió un poco mejor el frágil estado mental de su ahijado. Aceptar que un hombre lobo era su pareja debía ser durísimo, y más aun, si Remus no sentía el mismo impulso hacia él. Aunque le admitiese como amante, si el lobo no le dejaba marcarle, su vínculo no sería definitivo.

Remus, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

El lobo le miró atentamente, aguzando las orejas, con sus ígneos ojos dorados y el Slytherin susurró:

No le rechaces, te lo ruego. Draco es lo más parecido a un hijo que tendré nunca y está sufriendo… por ti…

Con un suave gemido, el lobo se removió y Severus se dio por satisfecho. Sus ojos negros se giraron hacia los de Harry y murmuró:

¿Qué pretendes, Potter?

Estoy cansado, harto de manejos y por una vez, voy a hacer lo que realmente quiero. ¿Acaso una tregua no es posible? Ellos me han dado de lado, no? Bien, que luchen si quieren!

Abandonas?

Solo quiero vivir en paz, Severus, solo eso…

El hombre meditó un rato y murmuró:

Está bien, le diré que no quieres luchar más, que te sientes rechazado por tu nueva condición… pero es un grave riesgo, Harry…

Los ojos verdes centellearon y el tono del muchacho se hizo imperioso:

¿Acaso tengo alternativa? Si tan solo desaparezco, ¿Me dejará en paz?

Horas más tarde, Severus se despidió, confuso y preocupado. La lucha podía dar un tremendo giro, estancarse o decantarse a favor de Voldemort si Harry abandonaba. El hombre supo que seguiría a su ahijado, donde quiera que este fuese, para asegurarse de su bienestar.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, para aquellos que me lo han preguntado:

Draco entiende su dominancia en un aspecto puramente postural, de ahí su reticencia a aceptar a Harry todo este tiempo.

MALFOY MANOR; EL ENCUENTRO FINAL

Semanas después, tras muchos mensajes intercambiados entre ambos lados, Harry llegó por fin ante la presencia de Riddle, que deseaba convencerle de unirse activamente a su causa, convencido de que el vampiro estaba fuera del alcance de la Orden para siempre, debido a su nueva condición. Orgulloso y altivo, flanqueado por Remus y el lobo negro, el joven entró en la sala, sin ápice de miedo. No por él mismo al menos.

Los ojos crueles de Riddle le contemplaron y el joven no se inclinó, no vaciló ante él, sus ojos devolviendo la mirada, impenetrable a la legeremencia del hombre.

Mmh… impresionante, ssi…tu oclumencia ha mejorado mucho, Potter.

Con una sonrisa el joven asintió y susurró:

Es una indudable ventaja Riddle. Me gusta conservar mis pensamientos para mi mismo…

Sus colmillos centellearon, al ensancharse su gesto, y el moreno miró en torno suyo,con aparente curiosidad, viendo a Severus a un lado del asiento del hombre y el resto de la sala vacía.

Estoy sediento, pero no creo que lo más apropiado sea beber de Severus, aunque su olor sea francamente tentador. ¿No acordamos que podías ofrecerme un refrigerio, como muestra de buena voluntad de tu parte?

Con una expresión de sorpresa, el hombre le vio contemplarse distraídamente las uñas, y a un gesto del Lord, Severus salió de la sala, apresurando el paso. Minutos más tarde, el hombre retornó, llevando de la mano a Draco, cabizbajo y con aspecto triste. El joven alzó súbitamente la vista, apenas olió a Harry y sus ojos se giraron incrédulos hacia él. Remus se adelantó y le cogió de la mano, abrazándole mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Con una sonrisa tensa, Draco le besó en la mejilla y enlazo más fuertemente su mano en la del hombre, temblando apenas perceptiblemente, mirándole fijamente.

Suspirando cuando el castaño le soltó, el joven se aproximó a Harry cabizbajo, ocultando el intenso brillo de sus ojos, y le miró murmurando:

Estoy listo

Harry, vuelto de espaldas al Lord, le devoraba en silencio con los ojos y le tomó, apretándole contra él. Con un gesto, le mordió, arrancándole un gemido que Riddle interpretó como dolor, pero que era puro éxtasis. Era un mero consuelo, un sorbo, o ambos se perderían demasiado y el joven se relamió los labios, soltándole.

Iniciaron una tediosa discusión, Riddle tentándole para que se uniera a él, Harry rechazándole, negociando condiciones, y poco a poco, las distancias entre los grupos se redujeron. Pronto, el tirano estuvo en la posición precisa, relajado, confiado porque era el único con varita en la sala, codiciando el premio ahora aparentemente a su alcance, y Harry saltó.

En un preciso movimiento, sus piernas le impulsaron contra el hombre y sus manos se aferraron a las del otro, mientras le mordía con furia. El hombre intentó sacar su varita pero Harry se apartó y de repente, Sirius Black se alzaba a su lado, tendiéndole su propia varita, mientras apuntaba a Severus con la suya.

Riendo, Riddle lanzó una cruciatus, que rebotó en las alas del moreno, sorprendiéndole, y este rugió de furia, mostrando los agudos colmillos. Draco se arrastró hacia un lateral, junto a su padrino, y Remus se apostó tras una columna, lanzando un escudo hacia Sirius.

Con un gesto, Riddle volvió aponerse en pie, parpadeando, y sus piernas vacilaron. Intentó atacar de nuevo, pero su hechizo fue débil y sin efecto. El dolor del veneno corriendo por sus venas empezó a nublarle los sentidos y gritó, sujetándose la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas.

Adiós, Riddle, espero que te pudras en el infierno.

Murmuró el moreno y de sus manos brotaron lenguas de fuego que envolvieron el cuerpo del mago, arrancándole nuevos gritos, hasta que su voz se extinguió abruptamente, cesando el espeluznante alarido, convertido en una autentica antorcha. El repugnante olor de la carne quemada invadió la estancia y los mortifagos de guardia consiguieron entrar en la sala, rompiendo el sello.

La pira humana ardía en el centro de la sala, deprendiendo un humo aceitoso, denso y negruzco, y Harry comenzó a repelerles, secundado por Remus y Sirius, que luchaban a su lado. Ni Draco ni Severus tenían varita, así que poco podían hacer, salvo mantenerse a cubierto. Pronto apareció Bellatrix, y Sirius y Remus se enzarzaron con ella, ignorando abiertamente a los demás. Así que Harry peleaba el solo contra el resto cuando Lucius Malfoy se unió a la lucha. Lanzando maldiciones a su paso, el mago se abrió paso y trató de apagar las llamas que consumían a su señor. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue inútil y sus ojos enfurecidos se tornaron al Griffindor.

Con un retorcido y potente hechizo seccionador, tan fuerte que habría cortado en dos una roca, el hombre alcanzó al muchacho en la espalda, cuando sus alas se movieron para protegerle de otro hechizo. Aunque gran parte de impacto fue detenido por las poderosas alas, un feo desgarrón se abrió en su hombro, sangrando profusamente sobre el nacimiento de las alas, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa y dolor. El joven se desasió de sus más inmediatos agresores, aturdiéndoles y lanzándoles contra el suelo con una onda de fuego y se revolvió contra él, rugiendo y enseñando los colmillos. Lucius se enfrentaba ahora al moreno con su varita en una mano y e iba a atacarle de nuevo, cuando unas manos suaves le aferraron por la garganta y el cabello mientras una voz enfurecida mascullaba:

Déjale Padre…,

Gruñendo una sorda advertencia entre dientes, el joven veela desplegó sus afiladas garras. Con una mirada maníaca, su padre bajó la varita apuntando al moreno y un hechizo comenzó a ser murmurado al tiempo que una pequeña daga se impulsaba hacia su costado, surgiendo de los pliegues de la manga del rubio mortífago.

Los ojos verdes relucieron, llenos de un fuego distinto al de la ira, al ver a Draco aprestarse a defenderle, enfrentándose a su propio padre. Un escalofrío de terror le asaltó al ver la daga rozar su costado, pero aunque saltó hacia delante, cruzando el espacio que les separaba, Draco actuó de inmediato, protegiéndole y defendiéndose.

Draco le seccionó la carótida con un gesto, mientras su otra mano se hundía en los nervios que conectaban el brazo y la mano, destrozándolos y haciéndole perder la presa en ella en un movimiento espasmódico reflejo. Su herida no era grave, un rasguño de poca profundidad y Draco la ignoró, soltando finalmente el agarre que mantenía en su padre, el rostro transformado por la más completa de las furias, los ojos totalmente dilatados, las mejillas enrojecidas y la frente y los labios contraídos en un duro gesto.

Un ramalazo de deseo y sed atravesó el cuerpo del moreno, espoleado por el olor de su sangre, prendido en los movimientos gráciles del joven, deslizándose como un cisne sobre el mármol para desligarse del cuerpo que se tambaleaba.

Harry le miró, ocultando su estado y frunciendo el ceño, dividiendo su atención entre padre e hijo, mientras Lucius caía de rodillas al suelo, los ojos dilatados de sorpresa, emitiendo agónicos sonidos húmedos, estertores, mientras la sangre escapaba a borbotones de su herida, ahogándole en su propia sangre. Draco vio aflojarse por completo la otra mano la mano y la daga también cayó al suelo, repiqueteando con un sonido cantarín y extrañamente melódico, como un diapasón, mientras un círculo de fuego envolvía repentinamente a todos los mortifagos presentes en la sala, aislándoles de los demás.

Tras unos momentos de contemplarle con rostro cauteloso y con un suspiro de profundo desaliento, el moreno tendió la mano en silencio hacia el caído, que le miraba con odio en los ojos y este cesó instantáneamente de quejarse y moverse, aunque su sangre siguió fluyendo hasta inundar el suelo a su alrededor.

Los profundos ojos verdes miraron a los de plata de Draco y este apartó la vista de su padre y se sonrojó, jadeando aun por la adrenalina que le inundaba, el pecho agitado y el corazón acelerado. Su deseo y su amor por el cazador abrasaban su pecho. Era un contrasentido, una completa locura, pero Draco se hubiera entregado en ese mismo momento y lugar a Harry, sin dudarlo, si este tan siquiera lo hubiera insinuado. Cruzando los escasos pasos que les separaban, plenamente consciente de su conmoción, Harry abrazó al rubio con ternura y este hundió el rostro en su pecho, temblando ligeramente, aun aturdido, su mente humana procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

Con un suspiró, Severus murmuró, rodeando el negruzco charco de sangre para acercarse a ellos un poco más.

Debí haberlo sospechado, Harry.

Con una risa cansada, el moreno le miró y murmuró, abrazando los hombros de Draco una vez más:

Y lo hicisteis. Adivinaste lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero era demasiado peligroso, arriesgado... Te borre la memoria y repetí nuestro encuentro, completamente. No podías revelar lo que no sabías, Severus, perdóname…

Resignado, el hombre se encogió de hombros, asintió y suspiró:

Bien, al menos, ya no tendré que espiar más.

Con una risa irónica, Harry estrechó los anillos de fuego hasta inmovilizar a los mortifagos y Sirius fue petrificándolos a todos, mientras Remus les lanzaba un hechizo especial anti aparición. En apenas un susurró, el Slytherin dejó escapar unas palabras que quemaban en su garganta, sin levantar la cara de su hombro

Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Harry…

Lo que tú quieras, Draco, cuando estemos solos.

Draco dejó que sus esperanzas volaran al cielo de los crédulos y el las siguió, después de todo, era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo y aquel callado y contenido susurro en su oído le hizo estremecerse. Harry le instó a refugiarse en los brazos de su padrino, pero Draco se aferró a su túnica, temblando interiormente y el Griffindor murmuró, dejándole entre ellos:

No mires Draco...

El moreno se giró hacia sus cautivos y les contempló duramente por unos instantes, los ojos rebosantes de ira. Cuadrando los hombros y haciendo restallar secamente sus alas, al desplegarlas totalmente de nuevo, el joven les rodeó, como el gato al ratón, notando sus emociones y su odio. Tras sacudir la cabeza, el joven murmuró:

No hay redención posible para vosotros…

A su gesto, Bella, Lestrange, Mc Nair, Avery y Fenrir y algunos otros, fueron separados hacia el centro de la habitación, impulsados por una mano invisible y situados junto a la aun ardiente pila de cenizas de su señor. Con un chasquido, el fuego brotó de sus manos y ascendió en espirales de llamas cada vez más brillantes, hasta que alcanzaron un blanco cegador. Las lenguas de fuego saltaron y alcanzaron los ojos dilatados de terror de los mortifagos, matándolos instantáneamente y haciendo prender sus cuerpos en una nueva hoguera.

Remus contuvo un gesto de malestar, arrugando la sensible nariz ante el hedor a carne quemada, pero Sirius sonrió maquiavélicamente, y Draco simplemente contempló con asombro y boquiabierto el poder que emanaba de su compañero, sintiendo embargarle un enorme calor, que para nada se debía al fuego. Severus frunció el ceño, pero tocó el hombro de Remus, y susurró en su oído:

La muerte es un castigo menos cruel que el Beso, Remus y no han sufrido en absoluto…

El castaño acabó asintiendo en silencio y apartó la vista. Los otros mortifagos estaban completamente aterrados, temerosos de su suerte y cuando el Griffindor les encaró, tragaron saliva, dentro de las restricciones del hechizo de inmovilidad. Con tono grave y profundo, el joven alzó la voz por encima del crepitar de las llamas.

Vosotros!, cruzaros otra vez en mi camino, solo otra vez, levantad la mano contra alguien, infringid una sola norma y deseareis no haber nacido…

Con aire más calmado, el joven murmuró:

Remy, llamaras tú a los aurores, por favor?

El hombre fue con Severus a buscar una chimenea conectada a la red Floo, y Sirius gruñó ferozmente a los prisioneros, mientras el hechizo de inmovilidad se deshacía lentamente, enseñando una dentadura perfecta:

Alegradme el día, vamos…

Ninguno osó moverse, y Draco contempló con ojos ahora despavoridos, privado de sostén alguno, el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Con un gesto cansado, Harry se despojó de su ya desgarrada túnica y cubrió lentamente y con respeto el cadáver. Draco reprimió un amargo sollozo y Harry le rodeó los hombros y le besó el cabello murmurando:

Lo siento tanto Draco…

No es culpa tuya, el nunca entendió lo que soy …

Su voz se quebró, y Draco lloró silenciosamente en el hombro del moreno, notando su afecto bañarle como un bálsamo sedante.

Mi madre…va a odiarme…

Los aurores entraron y comenzaron a esposar a los prisioneros, mirando recelosamente al joven que abrazaba tan estrechamente a Draco. Muchas declaraciones y preguntas después, por fin fueron libres para abandonar aquel lugar maldito, mientras las cenizas de los muertos se esparcían con el extraño viento que extinguió finalmente las llamas.

Draco, aun entre los brazos del moreno, y acompañado de Severus, fue a dar la terrible noticia a su madre, que acababa de llegar vía floo. Sin embargo, Harry no le dejó contarle como habían sucedido las cosas e interrumpió el estrecho abrazo de madre e hijo para murmurar, serio y formal:

Lady Malfoy, le ruego me perdone por haber puesto fin a la vida de su esposo, de su hermana y su cuñado. Si hubiera visto en ellos un ápice de arrepentimiento les hubiera perdonado como a los otros.

La dama se irguió, los ojos brillantes pero no llorosos, y notó el temblor en los hombros de su hijo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y su cara de culpabilidad dio paso a una intensísima sorpresa. La expresión de Severus se volvió ilegible y Narcisa comprendió la intención del Griffindor: aliviar de tan pesada carga el espíritu de su hijo y darle a ella alguien más en quien descargar sus iras.

Con un gesto, inclinando levemente la cabeza, el Griffindor añadió:

Sé que es un poco inusual, pero quisiera que aceptara formalmente mis disculpas y mi más sincero ofrecimiento para ayudarla en cuanto pueda necesitar Ud o su hijo Draco. Cualquier cosa Lady Malfoy…

Le contempló atentamente, viendo el brillo de adoración escondido en los ojos de su hijo, y también el halito de esperanza, de ilusión, y comprendió. El moreno era el compañero de su hijo, y a juzgar por los acontecimientos, enormemente poderoso. Los vampiros son criaturas caprichosas a la hora de encontrar pareja, movidos por el sexo y la sangre, y su concepto de la fidelidad distaba mucho de ser acertado. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa tensa y tendió la mano, susurrando:

Narcisa, por favor, llámame Narcisa… Harry.

Con una reverencia, el joven tomó la mano ofrecida y la llevó suavemente a sus labios, besándola con suavidad, quizás demasiado intensamente para el gusto de la dama, pero esta no rechazó el gesto y finalmente el moreno la soltó, susurrando:

Será un placer, Lady Narcisa…

Draco caminó enlazando la cintura de su madre y todos se detuvieron ante el bulto tendido en el suelo. Con un gesto inesperado, Harry hincó una rodilla ante el cadáver y en completo silencio, descubrió poco a poco su rostro. La sangre ya no manchaba su piel y la muerte había tendido un manto de paz sobre el rictus del hombre, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Con un jadeó, Narcisa apartó los ojos y Harry cubrió respetuosamente de nuevo el cadáver, dejando a solas a madre e hijo. Durante largos minutos, tan solo se abrazaron el uno al otro y finalmente Narcisa murmuró acariciándole al aun sucio cabello::

Hijo mío… nunca debió llegar a esto, ha debido ser terrible para ti… Ve, ve con él, conquístale, estoy segura de que toda va a salir bien…

De regreso, Draco encontró a Harry en otro salón, en medio de una improvisada reunión de la Orden y el moreno se levantó de inmediato al verle entrar en la habitación, explorándole con ojos ansiosos. Ignorando al resto de la Orden, murmuró:

Ven, tenemos que hablar…

Le cogió de la mano y abandonó la estancia, haciendo caso omiso de las voces de los demás. Severus gruño, exasperado:

Supongo que tendremos que continuar sin él, no?

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y Remus alzó una ceja, viendo salir a los muchachos, oliendo el deseo emanar de ambos.

Harry le condujo de la mano hasta el dormitorio del joven, en el ala de la familia, lejos de las zonas aun siendo registradas por los aurores. Draco se dejó llevar, hipnotizado por el poder de su compañero, seducido por su belleza, borracho de su aroma y su esencia, deseando bañarse con su poderosa magia.

Harry llenó cuidadosamente la bañera para el rubio y le desnudó, incitándole a tumbarse en el agua caliente. Despojado de sus propias ropas y limpio gracias a una rápida ducha mientas disponía todo para Draco, el joven se sentó en el borde de la bañera envuelto en una breve toalla y le enjabonó y bañó, lavándole como si fuera un bebe. Simplemente acariciándole suavemente la piel, Draco entró en un profundo estado de relajación inducido en parte por la calma que Harry le proyectaba.

Con delicadeza, el Griffindor le envolvió en las suaves toallas y le llevó al lecho dispuesto y preparado para él. Arropándole, Harry le acarició el largo cabello, simplemente mirándole, hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de plata y Draco susurró:

Oh, dioses! ¿Qué he hecho?

Nada Draco, no has hecho nada…

Con una exclamación amarga y contenida, apretando los puños en una fuerte presa, hasta hacerse sangre, el rubio gimió:

¿Nada? He matado a mi padre!

No, yo lo he hecho, Draco. Y te ruego… te suplico que me perdones por ello.

Los ojos de mercurio líquido se entrecerraron, y Draco estudió la expresión de su compañero. El dolor era sincero, y aunque Draco agradeció el gesto, su conciencia clamaba otra cosa. Asintió lentamente, y una leve sonrisa animó las graves facciones del moreno, poniendo un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos de esmeralda.

Gracias por evitarle mas dolor, por permitirnos enterrarle con dignidad, gracias…

Abrazándole suavemente, el Griffindor le meció contra su pecho, y los suaves sollozos de Draco se extinguieron lentamente, bañado por el afecto de su compañero, hasta caer agotado, derrotado por un sueño inquieto pero absolutamente necesario.


	10. Chapter 10

SUEÑOS Y LAMENTOS

A muchos kilómetros de allí, días atrás, un joven rubio dormitaba intranquilo en su cama, rehusando levantarse, para desesperación de su madre, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Narcisa había interrogado a su hijo hasta la extenuación, pero tercamente, el joven se había negado a decirlo porque se había fugado durante el verano, o la causa de su depresión actual. Lo único que había logrado sacarle era que todo estaba relacionado con su pareja, y que no había esperanza para él.

Absolutamente resuelta a salvar a su hijo, Narcisa había recurrido a Severus, y este había acudido a su llamado. Pero ni siquiera las dotes de legermens del hombre habían conseguido penetrar las barreras mentales de Draco, aun más decidido a proteger a Harry de su madre y del mortífago. Sin embargo, una cosa si había traslucido para el hombre: que su pareja lo era todo para él, y que el joven estaba perdidamente enamorado, no solo vinculado por su herencia y magia, por lo cual, Severus supuso que se trataba de alguna compañera de Hogwarts.

Así que recurrió a un medio desesperado para obtener respuestas, ya que hacerlo suponía violar gravemente la confianza del muchacho y podía agravar aún más la situación. Draco estaba, al parecer muy alterado, y el hombre adulteró el frasquito de poción calmante del joven con veritaserum, esperando poder obtener las respuestas deseadas.

El joven acababa de tomar una nueva dosis, y su padrino entró, sentándose a su lado y murmuró:

¿Cómo te encuentras Draco?

Horrible…

Murmuró somnoliento el muchacho, arrebujándose en la manta, helado de frío, pese al vivo fuego que ardía en la estancia. Los síntomas de decaimiento eran cada vez más graves y Severus sabía que si había sido francamente rechazado, solo su compañera podía hacerle salir de esa situación, así que sabiendo que el muchacho le odiaría luego, continuó su sutil interrogatorio.

¿Quieres algo?

No, solo quiero estar solo…y abrazar esto…

Draco apretó un bulto informe entre sus manos y Severus vio que era alguna clase de prenda, y adivinó que era de su pareja.

¿Es suyo? ¿Te lo dio?

No, lo cogí sin que se diera cuenta…

El joven empezó a removerse, molesto por las preguntas, semiaturdido por el sedante, pero Severus necesitaba saber, desesperadamente:

¿Quién es ella Draco? ¿Te rechazó?

Draco se movió, nervioso, aun bajo los efectos combinados de las pociones, pero sonrió tristemente, notando la compulsión de responder y dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que sucedía:

**Él **no me ha rechazado. Y esto es inútil padrino, no voy a darte su nombre. Le pondría en peligro. ¿veritaserum?

El hombre se sonrojó, y asintió suavemente, después de todo, amaba al muchacho como si fuese su propio hijo.

Al menos dime como es, Draco.

Con ojos soñadores, el muchacho sonrió de nuevo y miró al hombre.

Es…poderoso, inteligente y valiente, fuerte y tierno a la vez, padrino. Tal vez, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, podríamos haber estado juntos…pero es imposible…

Draco comenzó a llorar en silencio y susurró:

Por favor, padrino, déjame solo, por favor, déjame...

El hombre abandonó la estancia, aun más confuso, preocupado, y sin saber que decirle a Narcisa, ya que evidentemente, el compañero de su hijo estaba en el bando opuesto al de su familia en la guerra que se estaba librando en el mundo mágico.

Finalmente, llegó la mañana de Navidad y Draco ni se molestó en bajar, como siempre. Sus regalos permanecían olvidados sobre los pies de la cama, cuando a media tarde, un elfo entró en la habitación, trayendo una bandeja con un pequeño paquete verde y plateado. Incorporándose súbitamente, el joven tomó con manos temblorosas el regalo, que olía a su amado Harry y lo abrió. Dentro de la cajita de terciopelo, encontró dos pequeñas serpientes de metal, engarzadas la una en la boca de la otra. Los ojos eran topacios, y observando mejor, vio que el nivel de detalle era asombroso. Las serpientes eran de una mezcla de negro y verde oscuro, con un brillo metálico en sus escamas. Al cogerlas vio que apenas pesaban y que eran sorprendentemente flexibles. Bajo ellas una pequeña nota sin firma:

"_Espero que te gusten Draco, son amuletos protectores, puedes llevarlas juntas en el cuello, o separadas en los tobillos o las muñecas. Si alguien te ataca, incluso pueden paralizar al agresor por unos momentos. Las hice con parte de la piel del basilisco y un par de mis plumas, para que siempre estés protegido._

_Feliz navidad, Draco"_

Draco se colocó las serpientes en torno a las muñecas, y estas se ajustaron a su contorno, sin apretarle ni molestarle con un suave movimiento y por un instante, parecieron realmente vivas. Acariciándolas, el joven veela notó el rastro de la magia de su amado en ellas y sonrió levemente, aunque la tristeza aun cubría su rostro.

"_No vas a dejarme ir, verdad? Me atas a ti cada vez más, aunque me haya alejado, te importo, pero…¿Puedo resistir el dolor de verte alejarte una vez más? Daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa Harry, por una sonrisa, un último beso, una última noche…"_

Se giró hacia el elfo y pregunto con voz vacilante, casi sin poder contener los nervios:

¿Cuándo y cómo ha llegado este regalo, Mimy?

Un elfo de Hogwarts nos lo envió, Amo. Como otros años.

Alzando una ceja, el muchacho pregunto, desconcertado:

¿Y saben dónde estamos?

Retorciéndose las manos, la criatura contestó, nerviosa, y temiendo haber enojado a su amo:

No Amo. Es nuestra magia y nuestra costumbre, Amo. Ellos tenían algo para Ud y nos lo confiaron a nosotros. ¿Debí haber traído el regalo antes?

No, está bien, Mimy. Puedes retirarte.

Draco se levantó vacilante, y tras una apresurada ducha, se vistió con ropa confortable y abrigada, un suéter de fina lana de cuello vuelto de un gris muy oscuro, sobre una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros. Cepillo su pelo y lo dejó suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a bajar al saloncito.

Narcisa se sobresaltó al verle, levantado por primera vez desde su regreso, y saltó sobre sus pies:

Draco! Hijo mío, siéntate conmigo…

Su padrino le contempló con ojos cautelosos, evaluando su gesto y su mirada, aun inseguro de porque el joven estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Draco tomó una simple taza de té, mientras su madre parloteaba incesantemente, tratando de ahogar el tenso silencio del joven. Mirándola fijamente con una extraña expresión en los ojos, el joven hizo abrió por primera vez la boca.

Madre, quiero que me respondas a una pregunta.

Narcisa guardó silencio y estudió el rostro pálido de su hijo y asintió suavemente:

Por supuesto, hijo mío.

Draco suspiró levemente, mientras su padrino seguía observando atentamente la escena, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos grises de Draco se centraron en los azules de su madre y murmuró:

¿Sentiste alguna vez la atracción, ese el impulso irresistible hacia Padre?

Removiéndose imperceptiblemente, Narcisa se tensó en su silla. No era esa la clase de pregunta que esperaba, pero contestó pese a todo.

Ya sabes que los genes veela están inactivos en mí, al menos en ese aspecto, Draco. Amo a tu padre, pero no le necesito para vivir, ni él a mí tampoco, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

La mirada de Draco se perdió en las llamas de la pequeña chimenea y reprimió un escalofrío. Sin mirar a nadie murmuró:

No se entonces si entenderás lo que estoy pasando Madre. Me estoy muriendo, literalmente, solo por estar separados…pero si regreso, no me espera un futuro mucho mejor, solo tal vez más largo…

Su madre contuvo una exclamación de horror y preguntó, deslizando su mano en la suya:

¿Te ha rechazado?

Denegando, Draco murmuró:

Aun no, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo… hasta que encuentre a su propia pareja…

¿Él es otra criatura?

Preguntó sorprendido su padrino. Draco asintió sin mirarles y susurró:

Lo siento…

El Slytherin se levantó y se sentó junto a su ahijado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y murmuró:

¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

El joven denegó y susurró:

No, es solo que elija lo que elija, no hay un camino para mí, no uno que me apetezca recorrer al menos. Si regreso con él, probablemente nunca más nos veamos Madre, y eso también duele.

Pálida como el papel, Narcisa murmuró, los ojos sospechosamente brillantes:

Prefiero saber que estás vivo Draco. Si te quedas, no tendrás una oportunidad.

Draco sollozó y abrazó a su madre, dejando que esta le abrazara suavemente, tratando de consolarle. Severus rumió cuidadosamente la información, y decidió que lo único que podía hacer era intentar averiguar con que otras criaturas se había relacionado Draco en Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

DE NUEVO CLAN

En los días siguientes, Harry apenas se separó de Draco, haciéndole compañía casi constantemente, velando en compañía de su madre o Severus su sueño, comprobando que los preparativos para el funeral fueran correctos, y recordando a los aurores que aun registraban la casa, que tanto Draco como Narcisa estaban fuera de sus límites.

Explicar la presencia de Sirius vivo y coleando, cuando se suponía que estaba muerto, fue un tanto difícil, pero una hábil media verdad – que Sirius no había muerto sino resultado tan gravemente herido al escindirse en una aparición de emergencia para evitar caer por el velo, que Remus había creído que moriría - y un poco de ayuda de Severus, en forma de antídoto contra el veritaserum para Remus y Sirius, ayudaron a salvar el escollo. Sirius había ido recobrando magia, gracias a los continuos mordiscos de su ahijado, que le transfundía su propia magia inconscientemente, dándole lo que necesitaba para recobrarse. Tras alcanzar cierto nivel de poder, Sirius simplemente usó sus antiguas habilidades como animago, pero a la inversa, recuperando su cuerpo casi tal y como era antes de ingresar en Azkaban, reconquistando su propio poder.

En poco mas de diez días, tras el abandono de los aurores cuatro o cinco días antes, Narcisa y Draco se alzaban ante el mausoleo de Malfoy Manor, acompañados de un breve puñado de gente: Andrómeda, Blaise Zabini, Severus, Sirius y Remus. Harry había hecho levitar el ataúd blanco hasta la cripta y ayudó a madre e hijo a regresar de nuevo a la superficie, sosteniéndoles ambos por las escaleras.

Ya nada retenía a Harry en Malfoy Manor y Draco se entristeció. El Griffindor se preocupaba de él, como sin duda haría por los otros miembros de su Clan, pero no había siquiera intentado tocarle o morderle en todos esos días. No tras el leve sorbo justo antes de la batalla. Sin duda, su lugar estaba claro, pero Draco sabía que ya no había más opciones para él. Si era la muerte por desamor lo que le aguardaba, al menos lucharía hasta el último minuto, con uñas y dientes, por las migajas del afecto de su compañero que pudieran corresponderle.

Así estaba su animo, cuando el moreno emergió de detrás de un macizo de flores, sacándolo de sus lúgubres meditaciones mientras paseaba por el jardín cubierto de nieve. Con una sonrisa el moreno susurró:

Estas aquí… vas a enfriarte…

Le arropó en su propia capa, apretándole contra su calido costado y Draco sonrió con tristeza, aun cargado de melancolía. Sin embargo, se rehizo y enlazó su brazo en la cintura del joven, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de lo que se le ofrecía. En ese momento Harry era solo suyo, y atesoró la sensación de felicidad, sabiendo que su dicha sería breve, que compartir a su amado era inevitable y hundió el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma varonil y deliciosamente atractivo.

Su gesto hizo reaccionar suavemente el cuerpo del cazador y Draco se sintió entusiasmado, deleitado al saber que su amado aun le deseaba, aunque solo fuese uno más para él. Por eso cuando Harry le preguntó que pensaba hacer ahora, con aire tímido y extrañamente inseguro, Draco sonrió y le miró a los ojos:

Seguirte, a donde quiera que vayas Harry, si me dejas acompañarte…

Los ojos verdes relucieron y el Slytherin sintió la oleada de afecto de su bello cazador, acariciándole y envolviéndole. Los labios rojos besaron su frente, pero en el casto beso tembló la promesa de otros bien diferentes y el rubor acudió a las mejillas de alabastro de Draco.

Será todo un honor para mí, Draco…

No era exactamente lo que Draco deseaba oír, pero se acercaba bastante y la sonrisa de ambos se ensanchó. Harry deseaba retornar a Hogwarts, a los terrenos y los bosques, aunque no a las clases y Draco asintió. En pocos lugares podría encontrar una concentración de magos y criaturas tan numerosa y era lógico que quisiera retornar a la fuente de la sangre que era vital para él.

La despedida de su madre fue tensa, pero Narcisa simplemente le abrazó y le besó. Tras una duda, la bruja abrazó al Griffindor y susurró en su oído:

Por favor, cuida de él, Harry…

EL joven asintió y devolvió el abrazo con delicadeza y respondió en tono comedido:

Aunque él no me deje Narcisa, se lo prometo…

La respuesta era un tanto extraña, pero a veces el joven era un poco enigmático en su comportamiento, la bruja había visto esa faceta de su carácter cuando el joven le había pedido permiso educadamente para beber de ella. Sorprendiéndola con su gentileza y delicadeza, el moreno había insistido en que Severus se uniera a ellos, alegando que le daría un soporte y una tranquilidad adicional.

Respondiendo a su petición, los adultos habían tomado asiento juntos en un pequeño saloncito, en un diván cómodo y confortable. Al cabo de un rato, Narcisa olvidó el propósito de la reunión, relajada bajo el dulce influjo calmante del joven y cuando este comenzó a lamer su muñeca, sentado en un cojín de seda a sus pies, apenas reaccionó. El mordisco fue indoloro y placentero, y llenó de una gran paz a la dama, haciéndola dormirse en los brazos de Severus que la estrechaba con delicadeza. Con idéntico cuidado, Harry tomó un sorbo de su profesor de pociones y este también acabó sumido en un sueño sereno y dulce.

Harry había percibido los sentimientos ocultos del hombre y dio un pequeño impulso a los mismos, liberándole del temor y la vergüenza al rechazo, susurrándole a su inconsciente que Narcisa le necesitaba, que su afecto era importante para ella, y que aunque al final no le correspondiese románticamente, siempre tendría su sincera amistad. Narcisa siempre había apreciado profundamente al hombre y el Griffindor esperaba que ambos pudieran hallar un mínimo rescoldo de felicidad de una u otra forma.

Eran esos pensamientos los mismos que habían mantenido a Harry cuerdo hasta poder reencontrarse con Draco, los que le hacían levantarse cada mañana y luchar contra el deseo de dejarse morir en un rincón, los que le hacían beber de Remus y Sirius para soportar y mitigar el dolor que desgarraba su pecho como una herida supurante.

De regreso a Hogwarts, el moreno condujo a Draco a la Cámara de los Secretos. Draco abrió la boca, impresionado, al ver los túneles derretidos y refundidos por el fuego y la magia del muchacho y su cuerpo tembló visiblemente.

"_¿Cómo había imaginado que era posible que Harry, alguien tan poderoso, consintiese y se sometiese ante él?"_

Draco se sintió abrumado, derrotado, pero su resolución no flaqueó. Tendría de Harry lo que pudiera obtener, y le daría cuanto pudiera ofrecer…. Su leve temor no pasó desapercibido y Harry le guió hacia un pequeño lago de agua caliente que había creado en una de las cavernas. Comenzó a desnudarle, con suavidad, sin presionarle, y pronto el rubio respondió, desabotonando con nerviosismo y sonrojado su túnica y su camisa.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y su mano acarició su rostro y su cabello, y se inclinó para besarle en la frente primero, y tras un instante, dándole tiempo para apartarse, para evitarlo si era su deseo, en los sonrosados labios. Su propia reacción fue evidente y Harry rugió rompiendo el beso, rugió arrancando ecos a las rocas, estrechándole entre sus brazos. Con un jadeo, los ojos verdes miraron a los de de plata y Harry murmuró:

Lo siento Draco, perdóname… ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez…

El rubio parpadeó, sorprendido. Sin duda, Harry habría llenado su lugar con otros…La mirada de absoluto deseo del moreno - esmeralda y oro fundidos - le convenció de lo contrario y su corazón se desbocó de nuevo en su pecho. Harry aun mantenía su promesa, pese a su abandono, a su huida y cobardía, el cazador había hecho honor a su palabra. Draco tembló, estremecido, no de temor o recelo, sino de vergüenza. Había fallado como compañero, como amante y como persona a su amado y eso era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento.

Harry le era todo lo fiel que su naturaleza le permitía. Draco entendía que nunca podría dejar de provocar deseo y placer en otros, que tenía que dar a cada miembro de su Clan el premio y recompensa adecuados y que para la mayoría de la gente, el placer sexual de una u otra clase, era el medio más inmediato y efectivo. Hacer eso, privándose de igual liberación, era especialmente duro y Draco entendió plenamente el sacrificio de Harry.

Aun así, con el moreno totalmente entregado a el, se había obstinado en apartarle y privarle de la plena expresión física de su deseo, y pese a todo, Harry aun le era fiel, tal como diera su palabra…

Draco le miro de nuevo, la vergüenza tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas, encendiéndolas. Su estado de ánimo agitado y turbulento fue notado y el moreno le acarició el cabello susurrando tranquilizador…

Ssh… está bien Draco, ahora estas aquí y eso es lo que importa… lo único que importa…

El Slytherin le acarició el cabello, incapaz de hablar y sus ojos recorrieron las paredes de piedra derretidas y moldeadas por el joven, imaginando por un momento cuanto tiempo y energía había puesto el moreno en aquello, cual era el objeto de retorcer las piedras de las cuevas hasta el extremo, e imaginó el inmenso calor, viendo las enormes corrientes de distintos colores fundidas entre sí…

Draco cruzó de nuevo su mirada con la de Harry y lo que vio en ella le asustó. Oculto entre el fuego del deseo, cubierto por el inmenso afecto del muchacho, un miedo intenso asomaba a sus bellos ojos verdes. La furia de su sangre agitó su respiración, quien quiera que osase amenazar a su compañero tendría que encontrarse con él primero y la veela en su interior graznó, clamando por destrozar la supuesta amenaza.

Se giró, recorriendo la caverna con ojos suspicaces, atento a cualquier posible peligro, olfateando, escuchando, y se extrañó al ver que estaban realmente solos. Harry respiraba pesadamente, exhalando más y más excitación, y su deseo se agudizó, viéndole entreabrir los labios rojos. Celoso y posesivo, deseando instintivamente demostrar que era el mejor, el único candidato posible, el rubio capturó los labios del otro en un beso demandante e intenso, lleno de pasión y amor.

Cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos, ronroneando satisfecho por su respuesta, vio desaparecer la angustia, reemplazada por un amor tan intenso que Draco creyó imposible fuese para él. Siseando de celos, Draco volvió a girarse repentinamente, esperando ver a Luna o a cualquier otro de los miembros del Clan. Solo las rocas les rodeaban y finalmente, Draco compendió.

Era él, la fuente del miedo y el objeto del amor de Harry. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Harry le había elegido… a el. Confuso, perplejo, satisfecho y nervioso a la vez, inseguro, Draco murmuró, acariciándole el rostro, acercándose a él una vez más.

¿Estas seguro Harry?

Asintiendo y devolviendo las caricias, deslizando las manos por su toso desnudo y dejando que Draco hiciera lo mismo, el moreno le besó suavemente, mostrándole todo su amor.

Siempre has sido tú, Draco…¿No puedes verlo?

Sus dedos rozaron las serpientes en torno a su cuello y con un movimiento fluido, estas se deslizaron hacia sus muñecas. Draco rozó la pluma engastada en su cuello y sonrió con timidez.

¿Y como...? No sé qué hacer ahora Harry…

La risa aterciopelada del moreno llenó sus oídos y los problemas parecieron resolverse. Con una sonrisa seductora y deslizando las manos hasta sus nalgas, el cazador murmuró, erizándole el vello:

¿De veras Draco?

Draco abrió los ojos, asombrado y sus instintos comenzaron a gritar dentro de él, instándole a una locura impensable. Inclinándose más sobre él, Harry susurró ladeando seductoramente el cuello:

Hazlo Draco, demuestra a todos que soy tuyo…solo tuyo…

El deseo y la necesidad de marcarle, de morderle y tomar su sangre se hicieron abrumadores y Draco bufó enojado y frustrado, dejando libres las garras de la veela, arañándole levemente en los hombros. Harry tiró de él, lenta y suavemente, llevándole al estanque de agua caliente. Sus propias garras arrancaron el pantalón y el rubio destrozó el suyo, marcando su piel una vez más, frenético y rabioso, desesperado.

Las veelas pueden ser muy agresivas en su apareamiento y aunque tienen la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida infligida a su pareja, eso no evita que sus encuentros, especialmente al establecer definitivamente el vínculo y en las épocas de calor o celo, contengan una carga de violencia importante sobre todo por parte del sujeto dominante.

Harry no se quejó, eran simples arañazos y ni siquiera sangraban como para manchar su piel y los ignoró, acariciando la piel de Draco a su alcance, besándole y llevándole hacia el centro del pequeño estanque. El agua no tenia más de 50 o 60 cm, excepto en el lugar donde el agua se derramaba formando un arroyuelo que se perdía por los túneles y en la suave pendiente de entrada, donde formaba una playa sobre la roca con menos de 20 cm de agua.

Arrodillándose en el agua caliente, atrayendo a Draco con él, Harry le acarició y besó con pasión, iniciando una suave caricia a sus genitales, deslizando sus manos por su virilidad. El rubio le empujó, instándole a continuar, enarcándose contra él, y haciéndole retroceder. La losa de la orilla, suave y pulida, apenas cubierta de agua resultaba perfecta y Draco le tumbó sobre ella, montando en sus caderas. La fricción, los besos y el agua les llevaron al borde de clímax, pero algo fallaba en su encuentro. Frustrado, Draco aulló, liberando su rabia, arqueándose sobre el moreno, que sumó su rugido al del joven.

El sonido aun reverberaba en las rocas cuando Harry le hizo girar sobre si mismo y ocupó la posición inversa sobre sus muslos, acariciándole y besándole intensamente. Draco se retorció, pero las manos de Harry le mantuvieron en su lugar y un suave murmullo en su oído le hizo temblar.

Confía en mí, Draco…

Sus instintos decían que no, que luchara, que no era su papel someterse sino someter, pero poco a poco se calmó, jadeante. Porque otra parte mas racional de él decía que Harry nunca le haría daño y que cualquier cosa que su compañero desease era buena. Excitante y placentera, aunque no le pareciese totalmente correcta a su parte veela.

Con un gemido ronco, Draco liberó sus alas, que resbalaron por la roca húmeda, reluciendo con miles de gotas de agua, y miró los húmedos mechones negros que ocultaban parcialmente el rostro de Harry. Los apartó detrás de las orejas, y le vio contemplarle con amor, con deseo, con posesividad y se estremeció. Con lengüetazos lentos y deliberados, Harry trazó un sendero hacia su erección, tentándole y enardeciéndole. Cuando el moreno trepó felinamente hacia él de nuevo, se tensó ligeramente. Los ojos del moreno no dejaban lugar a dudas, estaban resplandecientes de fuego por la sed y oscurecidos por el deseo, pero no había usado ningún tipo de preparación con él. Esperó que el agua tibia fuese suficiente lubricante y trató de relajarse, viéndole avanzar entre sus muslos.

Harry se colocó a cuatro patas sobre él, mirándole a los ojos y por un instante, Draco se perdió en esos ojos de oro y esmeralda. Luego, en un movimiento de retroceso que no esperaba, se impulsó sobre su erección, empalándose con un grito convulso. Los ojos verdes se cerraron y unas lágrimas brotaron de los párpados apretados, angustiando a Draco, que no sabía que hacer, temeroso de moverse y lastimarle aun más. Sus jadeos entrecortados eran el único sonido, junto con el murmullo del agua, que podía escucharse en la caverna.

Draco le acarició suavemente, notando el cuerpo ardiente de Harry en torno a su miembro, resistiendo el impulso de moverse, y tras unos minutos, los ojos verdes se abrieron de nuevo. El deseo era tan intenso que el verde en ellos era ahora un mero reflejo, una sombra velando el oro que ponía en ellos la sed y el deseo.

¿Qué has hecho Harry?

Murmuró sorprendido y extasiado el rubio, acariciándole el poderoso pecho dorado y el húmedo pelo de azabache, atrapado bajo su peso y envuelto por sus muslos. Con un gemido, las negras alas de verdes reflejos del cazador se desplegaron, y este susurró, inclinándose sobre el rostro de su amante:

Lo que era preciso para tenerte para siempre a mi lado, Draco.¿Realmente piensas que semejante minucia puede importarme?

Draco acarició sus alas, moviéndose levemente bajó el, y el moreno se arqueó, aleteando suavemente. Con lentitud, se movieron, Harry alzándose sobre las caderas del rubio, abriendo su cuerpo para él, aceptándole en su interior cada vez más. Era el cazador el que marcaba el ritmo, buscando su placer y el de Draco al mismo tiempo, y pronto, el miembro del rubio rozó en su interior ese lugar de placer, provocándole una súbita llamarada de calor. Draco se movió levemente, volviendo a tocarle, usando sus manos para acariciar la abandonada erección sobre su vientre y su ritmo se aceleró. Pronto, la ola de placer se hizo tan grande que ninguno pudo controlarse más y se abandonaron, dejándose ir, Draco incorporándose un tanto, buscando una mejor posición para morder.

En pleno orgasmo, Draco clavó sus pequeños colmillos en el cuello de su amado, mientras este hacía lo mismo con él. Era increíble, el placer les consumía y gritando, se derramaron, mezclando sexo y sangre. Una columna de fuego brotó del moreno, envolviéndoles, haciendo brotar nubes de vapor del agua pero sin tocarles la piel, sin lastimarles, sin que fuesen siquiera plenamente conscientes de ello ninguno de los dos. Se derrumbaron en el agua, casi inconscientes, sacudidos por la magia de los nuevos vínculos entre ellos, saciados y sonrientes, envueltos en una suave manta de diminutas llamas azules.

Cuando despertaron horas mas tarde, Harry parpadeó. La gruta estaba demasiado llena de vapor, cálida pero sofocantemente húmeda y se incorporó sobre su codo, sacando el torso del agua. A su lado reposaba Draco, y sonrió al verle. Ahora era plenamente suyo, para siempre, y acarició sus alas de plata. El joven se removió y parpadeó, sonriente y se sentó, chorreando. Con un gesto de afecto, le besó y algo muy intenso se despertó en él, sorprendiéndole.

Sus ojos de plata miraron hacia el cuello del moreno y efectivamente encontró la marca de su mordisco, dos pequeñas punciones plateadas en la base del mismo.

_¿Por qué esa urgencia entonces de morderle? ¿Por qué de repente quiero su sangre?_

Sus ojos se dilataron y su mano alcanzó un mechón en el cabello de su compañero, un mechón completamente plateado naciendo en la mitad de su cráneo y lo enredó entre sus dedos, incrédulo.

Los ojos verdes siguieron su gesto y vieron la hebra blanca en sus manos y las negras cejas se alzaron. Con delicadeza, las yemas de Harry ordenaron el cabello del joven y entre ellos sacaron un mechón de azabache mezclado a la plata de su melena.

Ahora somos uno, Draco…

Murmuró el joven, acariciándole el rostro, los ojos llenos de emociones. Draco sonrió y el cazador conjuró un espejo, diciéndole:

Mira…

Draco vio su cabello, desordenado y mojado, con la extraña marca negra, y los leves cambios en su dentadura. Sus caninos superiores, se habían hecho más prominentes, y en esos momentos, se alargaban levemente en el reflejo del espejo.

¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

No estoy seguro, pero parece que te he hecho mas parecido a mí, algo así como si te hubiera convertido…

Draco asintió, sus instintos decían exactamente eso, que ahora el y Harry eran iguales, y sonrió. Su deseo de morder se agudizó y olisqueó cauteloso el cuello del moreno que le dio acceso. Tras unos lengüetazos, mordió con cautela, saboreándole, saciándose de él y dejándole hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, se detuvo, jadeando y Harry paro con él. Sus ojos llenos de plata y oro centellearon y el rubio murmuró:

Voy a hacer algo a lo que no me atrevía antes…

Con gracia, dejando que su húmedo cabello erizase la piel del moreno le besó los pezones y rápidamente emigró hacia una zona más interesante. La erección de su compañero se ajustó a su boca, llenándola de calor. Arqueándose, y mientras Draco le lamía, Harry gimió, enviando todo su ardor hacia Draco. Su orgasmo fue suficiente para que el rubio se derramase entre sus piernas, paladeándole y devorándole.

Harry les sacó de allí, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, llevando a Draco dormido entre sus brazos al dormitorio de Salazar. Cuando despertaron, esta vez secos y en un lecho confortable, Draco murmuró con timidez:

¿Tengo que beber de otros?

Harry alargó la mano y tomó unos frascos de sangre y los tendió al rubio. Draco los olió cuidadosamente, arrugando la nariz y murmuró:

No me resultan atractivas, tan solo tal vez esta…

Tiene sentido… es de Severus, probablemente solo necesites beber de mí, y tal vez quieras beber ocasionalmente de gente muy cercana a ti, dentro del Clan. Lo siento, creo que yo si necesito seguir bebiendo de algunos de ellos, además de ti, Draco.

Y besándole de nuevo murmuró con una amplia sonrisa:

Después de todo, no ha resultado tan mal, verdad?

Draco le miró con adoración, y denegó, acariciándole el cabello ensortijado.

No, mi bello cazador, nunca soñé con que esta felicidad fuese posible…

Con una sonrisa de entendimiento y un beso tierno, el rubio murmuró con ojos repentinamente traviesos.

Y ahora que Harry?

Lo que tú quieras mi Dragón. Lo que tú quieras…

Y Draco quiso…muchas muchas cosas.


End file.
